Heroes
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Poems about the Teen Titans. I will not stop writing until I have 108 chapters. Don’t ask why. Just wish me luck!
1. Emo

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for now. It may go up. **

**Summary: Poems about the Teen Titans. I will not stop writing until I have 108 chapters. Don't ask why. Just wish me luck!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok I am going to make a 108 chapter story. Each chapter is a different poem about the Teen Titans. So let Project 108 begin!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!!!!**

**Ok this chappie is Raven talking to a reporter…kinda funny.**

**Heroes Chapter 1: Emo**

**Emo:**

Emo you say?

I say nay.

Maybe thoughts that

Are not cheery

But, never a goth and never emo

You can't call me that.

It isn't fair

Let me tell you about me

Please pull up a chair

I enjoy sarcasm

Way more than I should

I like to attack Beast Boy

Everyday I would

I like to read

Romance novels

I like to meditate

In the hours

That are late

I like to relax

And be alone

But, I love being with my friends

I always will

Until the end

I like fighting bad guys

I like ending hurt and pain

I like stopping all the lies

I like to have a good time

Going to poetry readings

Shopping for artifacts

And random things

I like dark colors

I like the night

Nothing can stop me

From taking flight

Now that I have told you what I like

It is time to reveal

Everything I dislike

I hate posers

People who aren't true

To themselves

I hate liars

And backstabbing blondes

I hate the behavior

Of a certain green creature

I hate the OCD

Of a little birdie

I hate the noises

From the shop

It is so rude

To hear a certain metal dude

Work all day and all night on his 'baby'

I hate the shopping

Of a happy alien

I hate the smiles

I see again and again

But, do you wanna know

What I hate the most?

You do?

Well come a closer.

Come one a little more.

There we go

Well here is something

That you didn't know

What I hate the most

Is when I hear whispers loud and low

About me and my ways

About how I am EMO.

So hears so advice that you never knew

If I hear one more rumor…

I WILL END YOU!!!!!

**P.S. I hope you like this. It is chapter 1 out of 108!!!!! Please comment honestly. Thank you.**

**Hero out**


	2. Friends

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for now. It may go up. **

**Summary: Poems about the Teen Titans. I will not stop writing until I have 108 chapters. Don't ask why. Just wish me luck!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!!!!**

**About this chapter: this is how Raven feels about her powers and being a demon, and how she feels about Beast Boy**

**Heroes Chapter 2: Friend**

I want my pain to go away  
on this blessid day

I want the tears to end  
I want to find a friend

Who will love me for me  
and who won't cause me debris

I want a moment to feel alive

Just one second to thrive

It is just so hard

To always be on my guard

I'm dangerous

I make a fuss

I can't control me

Never will I be free

I'll only be a memory

For all eternity

I want a friend to steal away my pain  
before I go insane

I want to fly away from the hate and everything that harms  
me and my fragile heart

I want to fly into HIS heart and into HIS arms  
because without him I can't bear to be apart

**P.S. Ok this poem is kinda funky. But, go with me!!!!! Anyways I hope you all like this.**

**-Hero out**


	3. The Bruises Of My Past

**Title: The Bruises Of My Past And The Pain Of Your Future**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for angst**

**Summary: What if Raven is all withdrawn and anti-social because of something from her past. What if on her home planet she was teased, made fun of. Picked on?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**The Bruises Of My Past And The Pain Of Your Future:**

I'm the girl that fell down from heaven

Though it looks like I walked straight outta hell

There is nothing you can do

To get me out of my shell

The truth about my life

The pain that I endured

The hurt and the anger

Being called a nerd

Are all too much

To possibly bear

Even though I know

That you would never care

The scars were physical

And emotional too

You never saw

Yet you always knew

The way I was your sheath

Every single day

The way you watched me cry

But now I'm making you pay

You are dumb people

You are demons the same

You are the evil doers

That have absolutely no shame

At my expense

You watched me fall

You saw the blood splatter

As I hit the wall

Yet you stood there

And did nothing

You let me suffer

I'll never forget a thing

I will never

Ever forget

How you stared

How you don't regret

Hurting me

Now that the demon is out

Now you are

Starting to doubt

Your ability to

Control me

Too bad it is too late

And you couldn't see

I wonder now

As I fight back

If you are all still the demons

Or if that is now my track

My new path

Because I use violence

I use my fists

And not my common sense

But you all deserve that

For the bruises you gave

For the way that you just stood

There and never saw how brave

I really was for taking the hits

The punches and the blood

How I fell to the ground at recess

Face caked with scars and mud

How all of you did nothing

To save me from my pain

How you all stood there

And watched me go insane

Well now I return the favor

All the hate that you spread

How you made me feel alone

And on the inside dead

The months went by

And next came the years

And every day I was treated worse

And worse by my friends my peers

If I was hurting then they cared

But if I was happy they just did not

I hope you are all happy

For causing me to rot

This is on your shoulders now

I have nothing left to feel bad about

I don't care that I yelled

I don't care that now I shout

You killed my happiness

You deserve it

You made fun of me

Until I quit

You beat me

Until I couldn't move

But now I will

Finally prove

That I don't need you

To tell me what it right

And if I have to I

Will go out in a fight

I will go out fighting every last

One of you

This is your fault

'Cause of the trouble you did brew

You were never

Ever my real friends

And I don't care if I die

Fighting you 'till the end

Because I am finally

Taking a stand

My victory, one way

Or the other, is at hand.

**P.S. Wow… really angsty!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT TOO!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	4. Time To Say Goodbye

**Title: Time To Say Goodbye**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: There comes a time when we all must say goodbye. And now Beast Boy must say goodbye to Raven. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!**

**Time To Say Goodbye:**

Life is not easy

At least that's what I'm told

We go through life trying

To be different and bold

But I was always

Far to shy

I would just hide in the shadows

And cry

But when I met you

Something was different

You were everything I wanted

You were my angel sent

Sadly one day

I fell apart

I didn't want you

To give me your heart

I didn't deserve it

It was too pure for me

I just wish you would understand

I just wish you could see

That although I make

This tough decision

It is with regret that I say

We are done

There comes a time

When we all must say goodbye

And this may seem silly but

I'm saying this because you will die

Not any time soon

I really hope

But I don't wanna spend my

Life building a rope

Only to have to say goodbye and

Cut that rope that bonds me to you

Because if I don't cut it now

There's nothing I can do

To break it

Because it is too strong

So I end this

Even though it feels so wrong

So I beg of you my angel

Please don't cry

Because there comes a time

When we all must say goodbye

**P.S. I hope you liked this!!!!! Four down… like 100 to go!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	5. Dreaming Of You Forever

**Title: Dreaming Of You Forever:**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This is just a poem and it can be about any Teen Titans pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Dreaming Of You Forever: **

I started to fall

Immensely deep.

Into this never-ending

Quiet sleep.

At first is was

A dream come true.

Until I started

To forget you.

It scared me to think

That you were fading.

And I couldn't do

A single thing.

To stop the pain

And hurt in my heart.

And it was all because

We were apart.

I realize now that

Dreams are nice.

But it shouldn't leave me

Feeling as ice.

No not cold

Numb.

And I know that

This sounds really dumb.

But I'd rather never sleep

For even one more night.

Cause I'd rather have you

Holding me tight.

So I say now

Never let go.

Because I love you more

Than you will even know.

However, my love, if we must sleep

Then let us sleep together.

That way we're always dreaming

Of one another.

**P.S. Ok I got kind of gushy in this one. Oh well I hope you liked it. **

**-Hero Out-**


	6. I Don't Understand

**Title: I Don't Understand**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This is kinda like Robin questioning the madness of the world we all live in. You know like the pain he sees being a Hero. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**I Don't Understand: **

I've never quiet grasped the notion

How hearts are always in motion

I cannot fathom why

Children hurt and heroes die

I don't comprehend the reasons for madness

The tearing pain; and the hearts amiss

I don't get why our minds break down

Why some scream and others leave town

I don't have a handle on the facts that aren't facts

How can people accept it and just say that is that?

I don't realize that heaven isn't a promise but a goal

You don't get a free ride it's based off your soul

I still can't figure out why people don't know that actions have consequences

Some can be good; others bad. And some lead you to hell behind blackened fences

And I still; still cannot understand

Why people are left alone while others walk hand in hand

**P.S. This was deep… well at least I think so. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Hero Out-**


	7. So Break Me

**Title: So Break Me**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Beast Boy loves Raven. Raven hates Beast Boy. She picks on him all the time we see it all the time. Well how does Raven's bullying affect Beast Boy?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**So Break Me: **

You tell me that you hate me

You say I'm so unfair

Yet you seem so bored

Whenever I'm not there

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

You want me gone

Yet I entertain

I allow you to sin

Without feeling shame

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

With me you can

Let out your fantasy

Although you never see

How it's become a travesty

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

If you can't stand me

Then break me down

Make me cry

And leave this town

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

If you want me gone

Just break my spirit

Until I can't move

Until my body's quit

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

If there's nothing left

Except shameless fun

Let me go free

And let me run

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

Do what you want

It doesn't matter

Let my mind

Slowly shatter

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

Hate me

So break me

Do anything

I'll never be free

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

Break me

Kill me

Hurt me

Confuse me

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

It doesn't matter

For I've had enough

I have finally accepted fate

And now I give up

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

So shake me

So break me

So take me

So murder me

**MHRMHRMHRMHRMHR**

Nothing matters

Anymore

You've broken me

And opened hell's doors

**P.S. I hope you liked that. I think it was pretty good but then again I wrote it. **

**-Hero Out-**


	8. Mary

**Title: Mary**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Ok this is kinda confusing so bear with me. Beast Boy's taken to wandering the streets at night and he sees all the horrors of poverty and the homeless. He meets a girl named Mary and he becomes her only friend. One day he goes to visit her only to find that she had died from illness. These are his thoughts on Mary. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Mary:**

A thin girl walks the streets

With a heavy heart and nothing on her feet

Her face is caked with mud

Her fingernails are chipped and she coughs up blood

She shakes from the cold

Her story will go untold

She completely understands

Why no one holds her hand

Mary is a forgotten child

She wanders this dirty city for miles

There's no more room in the shelters

She has to take what life dealt her

Mary is a broken heart

And she has been from the start

The world around her is oh so cruel

Filled with devils and filled with fools

What's an angel like Mary to do when

She lives in a world where demons are men?

There's no safe haven anymore

Acceptance grows at her core

Mean shadows make her scream

People aren't what they seem

Mary is a lost memory

Yet she does not worry

For while the world is being consumed by hate and greed

Mary knows she won't have to be redeemed

Mary's the golden form of salvation

She is the only thing beautiful in this nation

Even when she is covered in filthy rags

And although she sleeps out of paper bags

And though her body is littered with many scars

Mary shines brighter than the brightest stars

Mary's been an orphan since she was born

Since her birth she has sworn:

That she'll live her life with courage

She'll never stray to near the ledge

Mary stays true to her word

Gentle and peaceful as a bird

She lives her life from day to day

Always remembering to pray

She prays for the broken and hurt

She prays for her pants and shirt

Mary's ways heaven heard

God knows all she's endured

So he decides to do her a favor

And in the whitest light he bathes her

God pulled Mary from the fray

Told her it would all be okay

He opened heaven's gates

All along this was her fate

Mary was a little girl

With blue eyes and blonde hair that curled

God was the one that made her

And now he decided to save her

Mary was never truly alone

And in the end Mary had a home

Mary never had any money

Yet everyday in her world was sunny

Mary didn't have a single fear

And never did she shed a sad tear

Mary was but at age seven

When she first walked into heaven

**P.S. I think this was very sad and very depressing. But, I like it. I hope you liked it too.**

**-Hero Out-**


	9. Lover

**Title: Lover**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: you're the one thing on this planet that I need to survive. **

**ANOTHER POEM!!!!! YAY!!!!! This one is RobinStar.**

**Lover:**

I'm standing on the edge of this

Looking into the blackest abyss

It's your eyes that I want to see

Only you can complete me

I love you in the morning when the sky is high

I love you in the evening when the sun has died

I want you by my side forever and a day

Even if that means falling to my knees to pray

God I love you oh so much

Shivering under your lightest touch

I need you to be my lover

Only you no other

I need you my lover

I watch your lips as they hover

Waiting over mine

Kiss me it is fine

No objection will be heard

Our lips meet without a word

This feels so right

Flying in the brightest light

Holding your hand tight

Loving you with all my might

Goodbye insecurities

Farewell impurities

Never again will I cry

Saying I'm ok is no longer a lie

You're the piece that I was missing

Now I'm whole and we are kissing

**-Hero Out-**


	10. Invisible

**Title: Invisible**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Beast Boy is invisible… but not for long. ANGSTY!!!!!**

**This is a poem about being invisible. Kinda sad at first but it gets hopeful. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Invisible:**

_Invisible that's all I am _

_No one cares 'cause I'm not really here_

_Nobody gives a damn_

_Even as I write this I am full of fear_

_**XXXX**_

_That I will never be found_

_Here in this dark place_

_I'll lie beneath the ground_

_Losing all godly grace_

_**XXXX**_

_But it is all going to be ok_

_I'll figure this out_

_Some day_

_I won't have any doubt_

_**XXXX**_

_I'm not here so don't worry about it_

_I am sure you didn't mean to forget_

_Even though I never smiled even for a bit_

_Don't despair for me and do not fret_

_**XXXX**_

_For if I was meant to be happy_

_And have an awesome life_

_I would already be free_

_And have dropped my knife_

_**XXXX**_

_But, sadly it isn't so_

_My life is hell_

_But, I shall not go_

_And I will not tell_

_**XXXX**_

_Of my stupid past_

_Of the bad things I've done_

_Them I cast_

_Far away from the sun_

_**XXXX**_

_I'll show them all_

_That I am visible they'll see_

_I will not fall_

_Cause that just isn't me_

_**XXXX**_

_I won't give up on this world_

_Even though it is full of hate_

_And it makes me invisible and hate unfurls_

_I will save everyone before it is too late_

_**XXXX**_

_I'll be the one that is right_

_In the end I won't be a zero_

_I have great might_

_And I am the Earth's Hero_

_**XXXX**_

_So I'll say this once and once only_

_For it lies inside my heart_

_Think me invisible and ignore me_

_But know this… you will NOT tear me apart_

_**XXXX**_

**I hope you liked it. **

**-Hero out**


	11. A Fearless Garden

**Title: A Fearless Garden**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Beast Boy is a nature lover and has been cooped up for far too long. He wants to be free and be one with the universe. Kinda stupid. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A Fearless Garden:**

Don't give me a garden

Filled with austere and beautiful flowers

For in time the Flowers shall die

Just like in life we do.

No leave the land bare

And let me work my magic

Let me make a barren field

Where I can run free

As free as I will ever be

And as free as I deserve

Let me have some wild flowers

For rarely do they parish

They live on their own

They prosper alone

Well not really alone for they have friends

The wind, animals, trees, and ground

But, they don't need us

To live a long life

Now answer this bothersome question:

Why do the wild flowers live while the tame ones die?

Is it because the tame ones are under our care?

And we are too demanding too rough?

Or is it because they don't have the passion

The wild ones do?

I do not know the answer to that.

But I know the answer to this:

When someone asks if I want flowers that are controlled, caged, and suffocating or ones that are spirited, heroic, and free?

I will always pick the latter for what use is a garden that dies and is afraid when I can have one that will love and live fearlessly?

**P.S. I hope you liked it. It was more like a rant than a poem!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	12. September 12, 9:45: The Plan

**Title: September 12, 9:45: The Plan**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Beast Boy has a plan… he loves a certain boy. THIS IS SLASH!!!!! This is tragic too!!!!! Beast Boy loves him but he doesn't love Beast Boy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**September 12, 9:45: The Plan**

You haven't called me in the longest time

It's ok I'm doing just fine

Even though I miss you a lot

Your lifestyle can't be fought

I won't even try to change who you are

I fake a smile when you get in your car

When you drive away from me

It feels like I can't breathe

Would you breathe for me?

Do you want me to be happy?

No? Well I guess that's ok

I understand you want me to pay

Saving me only hurts you more

There's nothing I'm good for

Burning your dreams bringing you down

With me by your side all you can do is drown

I don't want that to happen to you

Your future you've already drew

I won't take that from you

And that means leaving you

I know you won't worry

Still I'm gonna say I'm sorry

You deserve that at least

Living with this beast

I know I've been a pain

I'm catching the next train

Standing in line to buy my ticket

Telling my doubts to quit it

My bag is packed and in my hand

I hope one day you'll understand

If you don't then oh well

In the past we can't dwell

I sit waiting as I quietly listen

To my Ipod tears glisten

Hearing that song screaming in my ears

I won't miss anyone least of all my peers

At the station I look out the windows

Will anyone remember their Hero?

Was I even a Hero?

I don't think so, no

I always thought it would hurt when I left

I would feel as guilty as if I'd committed a theft

But I don't I'm content

All along this was meant

I was meant to do this

Knowing is bliss

I wasn't going to leave a note

Words wouldn't come from my throat

But I left one just so you'd remember

I left the 12 of September

With four months left till my birthday

I figured it was time that I went away

So in the note

I simply wrote

"I loved you just so you know,"

And it was signed: your Hero.

I had to write it like a poem it was my way

Of finally saying goodbye on that day

I planned it all so well

Ready for my farewell

Coming out of my thoughts as I heard a whistle

A pain stabbed my heart like a thorny thistle

I picked up my bag and grabbed my coat

I was reminded of a wise quote

"You don't know what you've got till it's gone,"

I know it's true but I've got to go on

So I turn off that last song

Filled with doubt that I was wrong

I pulled my ticket out of my pocket

I felt my neck for my locket

Two pictures were stored inside

Both were of people that had died

They died in my heart

And I was torn apart

I was left alone

No such thing as home

Those photographs still hurt to look at

There 2-D and so cold; flat

The picture on the right is that of a boy

He was everything; my whole world

The one on the left is my best friend

She was there for my until the end

My best friend has violet hair

She smiles without a care

The other has dark hair and knowing eyes

He believe all my terrible lies

Are you ok? He would ask

I said yes behind a smiling mask

A mask that would never leave

One that everyone believed

Now these two are dead in my heart

Even more so now that we're apart

I wait in line quietly

Breathing silently

I'm at the front now, ticket in hand

The man looks at me his features bland

My ticket is taken

My mind is shaken

I walk up the stairs of the train

As it slowly begins to rain

Taking a seat

I shuffle my feet

Close my eyes

My mind dies

I know that it's finally time

I have just now fixed my crime

I've lived a lie for far to long

Now I flee from the throng

The train is now loaded with many faces

Soon I'll lose all my traces

In a couple minutes it'll all be over

In my head the plan I go over

It's the perfect plan

Running to a new land

My journey's just beginning

My old life is now dimming

The light in my eyes is fading

Everyone else I'm saving

I'm making the world a better place

They won't ever again see my face

The whistle blows again and the train moves

I knew that in the end I would be the one to lose

My eyes open and I'm sitting in my room

Hiding in the darkness of my tomb

That's my plan and there's only a couple weeks to go

And then I'll leave… no more Hero.

I smile sadly at my computer screen

Feeling so serene

I know I shouldn't

And I know you think that I wouldn't

But I would

And I could

Just remember that

It's a dead fact

That at 9:45 September 12 I won't die

But, instead I'll leave… without even saying goodbye

**P.S. Robin is the boy that meant the world to Beast Boy. And Raven is Beast Boy's best friend. He loved Robin… but Robin didn't love him so he's leaving. **

**-Hero Out**-


	13. You Never Saw Me

**Title: You Never Saw Me**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: You never saw me and don't pretend that you cared. You act all dramatic saying you always knew yet you couldn't help me. Liar. You never saw me. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**You Never Saw Me:**

Don't you see me sitting here?

I'm all alone

No one else is with me

**YNSM**

Don't you see me laying here?

My eyes are opened

And glassed over

**YNSM**

Don't you see me smiling here?

It's a small smile a lost smile

A knowing smile

**YNSM**

Don't you see me staring here?

Staring at nothing

For that is what I am

**YNSM**

Don't you see me crying here?

Tears form rivulets through my grimy cheeks

Paths are made a left

**YNSM**

Don't you see me dying here?

My breath has left

And my heart has long since stopped beating

**YNSM**

Why don't you see me sitting here?

Why don't you see my staring here?

Why don't you see me crying here?

**YNSM**

Why don't you see me dying here?

You think that I'm not really here…

But I've been here all along

**YNSM**

Didn't you see me sitting there?

All alone

Fading into the darkness…

**YNSM**

Now it's far

Too late

Didn't you see me sitting here?

**YNSM**

I…

Guess…

Not.

**P.S. See… Elie… this doesn't rhyme and you were right… it is a good poem. This was about how Beast Boy feels. Think long and hard. What if you felt like that?**

**-Hero Out-**


	14. My Stranger

**Title: My Stranger**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Beast Boy grew up without knowing his mother. She was his stranger. So he writes a song about her. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**My Stranger:**

I grew up without you.

You were a stranger.

You were the stranger

I couldn't see

You were my stranger

You left me

**MSMSMSMS**

All alone in the world I've been

You didn't think you could take care of me

She always says you made the right choice

I don't know why I ever listened to her voice

**MSMSMSMS**

Because I need you

Stranger

Yes I need my

Stranger

Tonight

Tonight

I need you

Yeah

I want you

Yeah

Stranger

Oh stranger

Oh whoa

**MSMSMSMS**

Now I know you could've taken

Good care of me

Now I see you would've love

Me… unconditionally

I know you loved me

You always loved me

I hope you're lovin' me

Tonight

**MSMSMSMS**

I need you tonight

I want you stranger

Yeah yeah yeah

I love you stranger

I love you tonight

**MSMSMSMS**

Now I'm sitting here

Looking at your photograph

I'm staring at my wall

Just trying to remember your laugh

Now I'm thinking… worrying

If I chose the right path

**MSMSMSMS**

And stranger I need you

Oh stranger I want you

Mhh stranger I feel you

My stranger I need you

Tonight

**MSMSMSMS**

I need my stranger

(Tonight)

I want my stranger

(Tonight)

I love my stranger

(Tonight)

Forever… I love you,

Stranger

**P.S. This is about how Beast Boy lost his mommy… it's kinda sad. I think I'm going to cry. **

**-Hero Out-**


	15. The Cliff

**Title: The Cliff**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: That cliff… oh my God. It just looks to beautiful. I want it so much. I need it. It's my cliff. Raven's near the edge of a cliff and it's the best thing that could ever happen to her. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**The Cliff:**

It's started

Finally

Took it long enough

It's _caught_ up to me

And the **explosions** almost here

One two three

Cutting up me

It's **here**

I've started and…

And…

And…

I'm _fading_

Four five six

This mistake I will fix

I step forward

The light is so beautiful

Like a silence that's

**Booming** loud

No **black**

Just white

Seven eight nine

It's the end of time

I'm meeting my match

Souls been _snatched_

Alone alone

Nobody's home

Wind at my face

Eternal **disgrace**

Ten eleven twelve

Into the **darkness** I delve

Here it comes

The _water_

Tearing at my skin

No one at my side

It's _my_ precious **suicide**.

**P.S. OK just so you know the next chappie is called, "My Precious Suicide." **

**SO yeah don't get confused. **

**Oh and if you didn't get it Raven jumped off a cliff and died… to put it bluntly. **

**-Hero Out-**


	16. Her Precious Suicide

**Title: Her Precious Suicide**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Ok this poem can either be about Terra or Terra's younger self. It's like she's looking into a mirror… or maybe she found someone… like a smaller version of herself and the smaller version of herself has given up on the world. Just interpret it as you like. Oh and when it says: I remove the glasses from my face… it's the little ten-year old girl talking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… if I did I'd be really rich!!!!!**

**Her Precious Suicide:**

Little blonde girl

Lost in the world

**Xxx**

Blue eyes cry

Small mind wonders why?

**Xxx**

Her tiny hands reach out

Her pleas are like a silent shout

**Xxx**

Toes turned inward

Knowledge absurd

**Xxx**

White-blonde strands whip in the wind

She has never even sinned

**Xxx**

Her feet have walked through a vast field

A power so great is yet to be wheeled

**Xxx**

Red and yellow flowers spread among the green

A darkened sky can now be seen

**Xxx**

Moving slowly; set in her goal

These ten years have taken their toll

**Xxx**

The long grasses slowly turn to stone

Nobody stops her and nobody condones

**Xxx**

There's sorrow in her heart; as well as woe

There's no one there to tell her, "no."

**Xxx**

No one will grab her hand and pull her away

The sky has turned completely gray

**Xxx**

The world has been so cruel and so mean

Now this child will never be a teen

**Xxx**

Now the grass is completely gone

Yet the girl still walks on

**Xxx**

Until she reaches the edge of a cliff

Then she gives the world a beautiful gift

**Xxx**

Her gift is a sweet sweet gentle voice

It's sung for all the little girls and boys

**Xxx**

Looking down she sees the waves

She doesn't dream of better days

**Xxx**

At least not anymore

Lock the lock to that door

**Xxx**

I remove the glasses from my face

I step forward in white covered lace

**Xxx**

My mind's made up

I've had enough

**Xxx**

There's nothing that you can say

I promise that I'll be ok

**Xxx**

I know I'm all alone

The setting sun can barely be shone

**Xxx**

Me… nobody will try to save

I will get my watery grave

**Xxx**

My heart has become to utterly sore

My mind is screaming its might roar

**Xxx**

I knew all along and I still know

That there's only one place left to go

**Xxx**

Since I can't go up I must go down

I can already see myself beginning to drown

**Xxx**

I can still hear her angry tone

I close my eyes I'm almost home

**Xxx**

A lone tear slides down my cheek

For once I'm a human… not just a geek

**Xxx**

This is my fate

It cannot wait

**Xxx**

This is my glory

Nobody should worry

**Xxx**

I can hear the deadly waves hit the shore

And with one last breath I plunge and soar

**Xxx**

The lost memories come like an echo never ending

I remember I wasn't the one that was defending

**Xxx**

Dad's a drunk and he beat me hard

Always having to be on my guard

**Xxx**

Mom and the pole… and the money in her bra

She never cared that I saw

**Xxx**

My older bother

Loved me like no other

**Xxx**

Sorry brother you were my Hero

But now time has begun to slow

**Xxx**

Today is the day

That I no longer pay

**Xxx**

My body's still falling

The angels are calling

**Xxx**

My fading eyes

My life I defy

**Xxx**

My broken soul

Your hearts a black hole

**Xxx**

There's no more chance

I sneak a glance

**Xxx**

I expected to see black

As my body hit and cracked

**Xxx**

I expected to see hell

Not a whitening swell

**Xxx**

It's far too late

That white gorgeous gate

**Xxx**

My fire is back

I recovered what I lack

**Xxx**

I wish I never did breathe

Because my brother has started to grieve

**Xxx**

If I'd never been born

Then my wings wouldn't have torn

**Xxx**

Lucky God has angels

Because they helped me when I fell

**Xxx**

Now I'm entirely surrounded by white

I'm so happy that I've finally got to see the light

**Xxx**

I've escaped the hatred in that world

A place where love can ever unfurl

**Xxx**

It's tragic and sad to think

Everything can end in a blink

**Xxx**

No one cares anymore

Lives are filled with gore

**Xxx**

The world is cruel

People fighting to rule

**Xxx**

I've seen what people can do

It's frightening to me and to you

**Xxx**

I was dead not alive

I couldn't seem to survive

**Xxx**

So I quit. I gave in

I didn't wan to live with sin

**Xxx**

This world was over long ago

I'm waiting for it all to blow

**Xxx**

Evil destruction is all around

It will all end in a soft sound

**Xxx**

I feel sorry for all the children

It's all thanks to the men

**Xxx**

They want power all the time

And that is just not fine

**Xxx**

I cry for you all

You'll hear my call

**Xxx**

I had to suffer I hope you don't

Yeah right… like you won't

**Xxx**

That's a joke

You're already broke

**Xxx**

The broken go marching on

Now you'll never see the dawn

**Xxx**

The rain is falling from my tears

Open your mind and close your fears

**Xxx**

However, the world is still beautiful

More gorgeous than the prettiest angel

**Xxx**

I'm really going to miss it

But, I did chose to quit

**Xxx**

I made my decision now you make yours

You have a chance to open your doors

**Xxx**

I realize now heaven is hell

And no one's even here to tell

**Xxx**

I can' taste I can't feel

I don't even feel like I'm real

**Xxx**

There is nothing sadder than a child who has barely seen the world

Yet, who has seen enough of it to know that she does not wish to be apart of it

_Xxx_

Now I wish my eyes had been opened wide

When I was committing my precious suicide

**P.S. Ok she wanted her eyes open so that she could see, feel, and taste the world on last time. **

**The world is a terrible and beautiful place. **

**-Hero Out-**


	17. Falling Out Of Love

**Title: Falling Out Of Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Raven is jealous because Beast Boy is with Terra and Raven wants to be with Terra. GirlGirl RavenTerra… only not. It's really Terra Beast Boy… but Raven's hurt and heart broken.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Falling Out Of Love:**

I worry about you everyday!

Do you enjoy making me pay?

Pulling out my hair in anxiety

What the fuck is wrong with society?

He doesn't give a damn about you

And there's not a thing I can do

I can just sit and stare and wait

One day soon it'll be too late

You're falling for him so fast

Listen for the beautiful blast

It's like you're innocent and at the same time you're not

The old you is gone and I miss it a lot

I should've known this wouldn't last forever

My mind and heart starts to sever

My hand feels so cold without yours

I can't win the battle and I can't win the wars

I'm sorry my eyes don't sparkle anymore

Heart's full of lost opportunities and closed doors

I know that you've been taken

It's a dumb mistake you're makin'

Don't give me that look

You can't read me like a book

The pages are torn and burnt

Your lesson hasn't been learnt

You're in his rough embrace

You've lost all godly grace

It's funny and ironic that _I_ didn't fall

It's weird that I was the one that stood tall

You were the black angel

That steadily fell

I cry for you every night

We've both strayed from the light

You're not getting love but… lust

Yet, he still holds your precious trust

Well I've had enough

I give up

You've lost my support

My patience is growing short

That empty feeling in my gut

Heaven's doors are now shut

I've closed my heart and locked it tight

I don't know what's wrong or what's right

Laying in the corner is my beautifully broken courage

Shuffling closer and closer to the chrome ledge

Hell below heaven above

No longer will I ever love

Toes hang over the side

Why my friend? Why did you lie?

I'm wearing your jeans they fit perfectly

I won't confront you directly

I'm sorry that there'll be blood on your pants

Heaven hear me… is my chant

Though I walk through the valley in the shadow of death

I'll fear no evil with my last breath

Blood rushing to my head… left leg shaking

Tears falling… my heart's breaking

I loved you… he didn't

I need you… I admit it

But it's unhealthy to need something that hurts you

I give up… I don't know what to do

Your hearts my alcohol and you're my addiction

I wish I could stop falling into this fiction

Oh well… I'm meant to be alone

Maybe God'll welcome me home

Or maybe it'll be Satan

Hell on Earth with lengthen

I don't care anymore; it's all good

Make sure you do everything I would

And nothing that I wouldn't

Black and white begin to tint

My leg has stopped shaking now

My heart slows somehow

"It's time to say goodbye," I whisper

You were like my other sister

But I can't go on with so much pain

I cannot take all the shame

I love you… you don't care

From this world I do tear

Looking to the heavens I move forward

Saying quietly a few sweet words

I lean and off the building I go

"I love you my one true Hero."

**P.S. Ok… another suicide one. That's kinda weird. Oh well. I hope you liked it. **

**-Hero Out-**


	18. Given Up On Me

**Title: Given Up On Me**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Terra was with Beast Boy but he used her. Now Beast Boy is with Raven and Terra feels hurt, anger, and betrayal.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Given Up On Me:**

What happened to you?

Where did you go?

You're not the boy

That I used to know

Xx

You are a liar

Your act tires

You said you cared

My pain I shared

Xx

Secrets were told

Time unfolds

Footsteps are heard

You're leaving this nerd

Xx

Why did you change?

Love turned to rage

You don't deserve the key

You've given up on me

Xx

Those three words

Now sound absurd

You don't love me

Wipe the slate clean

Xx

Love doesn't exist

Crimson from my wrist

I write your name on my skin

So people know why I'm broken

Xx

Scratching at my face

Trying to erase

The person I'll never be

Why'd you give up on me?

Xx

I'm going ballistic

End it please quick

One shot that's all it takes

A beautiful sound it makes

Xx

You suffer my wrath

Listen to my insane laugh

Rocking and talking to myself

GO AWAY! I don't want your help

Xx

You son of a bitch!

My eyelids twitch

I cannot believe

You've given up on me

Xx

I don't even try anymore

I hate that I was your whore

You played… then threw me out

I didn't even have time to shout

Xx

Men have one thing on their mind

And it is not something that's kind

Lost in the fog

I'm not your dog

Xx

My thoughts unwind

I was so blind

Why couldn't I see?

That you would give up on me

Xx

I hate you

It's nothing new

It's just so wrong

I held it in too long

Xx

Now I'm crazy

And life is getting hazy

I choke and I sob

My smile you did rob

Xx

I think I'm going to die

I believed all the lies

There was never going to be a 'we'

From the start you'd given up on me

Xx

You're a jerk you know that?

That's a dead for certain fact

What did I ever do to you?

To deserve all that you do?

Xx

Seriously I want to know

Why your hate for me did grow

Why you left me here

Full of sorrow and fear

Xx

We both kissed

That feeling I miss

Why is it that she

Gets you and you give up on me?

Xx

Give me some answers

Or get rid of her

I need you don't leave

My trust shouldn't be deceived

Xx

I beg you please

Stop your tease

I want you so bad

Yet you make me so sad

Xx

Our love was written down

On that hill in town

Two names and a heart carved into a tree

I'm screaming please don't give up on me

Xx

We made sweet love that night

And it felt oh so right

Your embrace was strong

But now I'm cold and you're gone

Xx

You should have said something

I didn't know what was happening

Confusion filled my eyes

My heart slowly dies

Xx

The way you talked

The way you walked

Made it seem like you were setting me free

When you were really just giving up on me

Xx

Now I'm traveling this broken road

Lost and alone without my Hero

Jumping off that cliff into the dark sea

I whisper, "thank you for giving up on me."

**P.S. WOW… a lot of my poems have cliffs and suicide in them lately. Oh well… what can you do?**

**-Hero Out-**


	19. Can't Go Back

**Title: Can't Go Back**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This is about Beast Boy and how he has to leave Raven. At one point there really is no going back. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Can't Go Back:**

The harsh things you say

The cruelty of sweet nothings

That to me… to me

Just happen to mean everything

I don't want to hear

Your excuses anymore

It hurts too much

To think of our war

We fought and we fought

Like there was no tomorrow

Yet there will be

And in my heart will be sorrow

Why did it have to come to this?

Me being the villain and changing

Where as you pretend like nothing has happened

Against my ribs my heart is banging

You don't deserve me

It's too late

We can't go back

And I can't wait

You can't fix something

That is just this broken

It's the end of us

No more words will be spoken

I don't listen to your lies

I've stopped loving you

You mean nothing to me

And I'm nothing to you

I don't want to see your face

Ever again

I don't want to see it

For this is the end

I fear that if I see you

I might be so mad

That before I knew what happened

I'd do something really bad

I'd hit you and punch you

You'd be dying on the floor

So now I'm leaving

And walking out that door

Goodbye to you

Who I used to love

No longer will I be around

For you to harshly shove

You hurt me

Physically

And as well

Emotionally

Now I want nothing

To do with you at all

You just let me

Hit that wall

My blood is dripping

Off your fingertips

My heart is cold

And so is my lips

I can still feel your

Gentle touch on my skin

I used to love it

But all I do now is cringe

I push you away

Because away is where you belong

I love your voice

But I don't want to hear that song

It hurts to think

That it was ours

That at one time

We were lovers

I wish I could go

Back in time

But I can't

And I'll tell you why with this rhyme

When you changed

And me as well

Secrets were kept

And no one would tell

You closed yourself off

You pulled far away

I don't know you

Like I did yesterday

You are a stranger

And a stranger I can't trust

So walking away

Is now a must

A love cannot be

If we are not we

And we cannot be

If neither of us can see

So now it's time to finally move on

We each have to find a new track

There's no future for us now

It's so broken that we can't go back

**P.S. Not one of my best poems. But, a poem none the less!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	20. The Broken

**Title: The Broken**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This is for all the people the Teen Titans couldn't save. Heroes… they can't save everyone. Especially when the Heroes themselves are amongst the broken.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**The Broken:**

**I** am one of the **broken**…

And the world belongs to the broken.

For the world is _broke_…

And that is what we are.

The **demons** of this world… the men

Crush us with their **greed**, their _hate_, their selfishness.

They always have

And always will.

And there's **nothing** we can do.

Well, except be broken

And stay broken.

Forever _unfixed_

An **eternity** in _pieces_

We lie beneath the **ground**

With the dirt and worms

Discarded

Our _dreams_ are **gone**

Out _love_ has said **goodbye**

And **hope** is no longer a word to us

There can be no going back

We do not argue with

Our fate…

We have been broken since our birth

It is all we know

Our mind is _paper_

Our heart is glass

Paper is **torn** and **shredded**

Glass is _shattered_ brutally

I've heard of this 'happiness'

Is it a myth? Maybe a legend

I do not know but it seems

To be something great

It is good?

Or is it **evil**?

**Evil**… for sure

The men that break us are happy

Did breaking us make them _happy_?

I do not ever want to be happy

Happiness breaks people

I would rather be **sad**

In _woe_ till the world ends

I can't wait to see it

Since I am broken and the world is broke…

Then I am apart of the world

So I'll be there at the _end_

I think it'll be _beautiful_

Because men in the world

And the men broke us

The world is broken

And so am I

When the world ends

So will all the men

Then maybe… just _maybe_

The pieces will start to **reform**

Fall back into place…

Where they belong…

Where they were meant to be

But until the broken world ends

I'll be broke

Until the men… the **evils**

Are gone I'll be broken

It's the men's fault

They break us…

And we **let** them

That is why we are broken

And that is why the world is ours

I believe even after it ends

It will be ours…

It will _remember_ us

For we are apart of it…

The world's heart

And ours…

They **beat** as one

The world will _remember_ and love us

For we are not the men that broke it

But… the world will be **bitter** as well

Because we never **tried** to **stop** the men

But what were we to do?

We cannot fight such evil…

Such **happiness**

Not on our own

But maybe…

Maybe **together** we could-

_**NO!**_ We **can't** fight…

We'll only break even more

And we can't take much more

So we will **let** the men break us

I can't wait for the _**world to end…**_

Maybe the broken will be _fixed_

Maybe when it ends the **happiness**… the evil will

Be **consumed** by **darkness**

I can't wait for the _**world to end…**_

Because maybe

**Just maybe…**

For once in _forever_

Just once…

I'll see…

_The light._

**-Hero Out-**


	21. To Understand

**Title: To Understand**

**Author: ME!!!!!**

**Rating: T… for troublesome. Lol.**

**Summary: It's raining and Raven gets bored. SO… she decides to write a poem. Ok… kinda broad but oh well!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**To Understand:**

To understand one's self

Is to never ask for help

So spend some time alone

Pack a bag and leave home

_**TUTUTUTU**_

To understand **him**self

He must be rid of his worldly wealth

Throw away his old life

And with it dump out his strife

_**TUTUTUTU**_

To understand _her_self

Into the darkness she must delve

She must explore the darkest corners of her mind

She must keep exploring until a spark of light she finds

_**TUTUTUTU**_

To understand _**your**_self

Put away your Heroes on a shelf

Leave your best friend and drop her offered hand

When you walk alone… is when you'll understand

**P.S. Ok… I'm getting kinda weird with my poems. Well, I hoped you liked this.**

**-Hero Out-**


	22. Kiss Me Or Kill Me

**Title: Kiss Me Or Kill Me**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Beast Boy has two choices. Which will he choose? What will happen?**

**BBRobin ONE-sided!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!! If I did Beast Boy and Robin would be dating!!!!!**

**Kiss Me Or Kill Me:**

I thought I could stop him…

I was wrong I can't stop him.

No one can.

He came to me that night

He kissed me that night

He held me that night

And…

And… he killed me that night

He took control of me

And used my weaknesses against me

He killed me.

He said:

"Beast Boy… you can either kiss me…

Or kill me,"

Take your pick.

I couldn't kiss Robin….

And I couldn't kill him either.

So he kissed me…

And killed me.

It wasn't fair.

I never got to say goodbye

To Cyborg

To Starfire

To Raven…

To ANYONE!!!!!

I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!!!!!

And now I'll never get the chance

All because Robin wanted me to be his

And didn't

All because Robin wanted me dead

And I didn't

All because I couldn't kiss him…

Or kill him

So he did it to me

I had a choice…

I could either kiss him

Or kill him.

And I chose answer C:

None of the above

And then I was dead.

**P.S. WOW… angsty. I usually favor BBRobin love pairings… but this was a little more dark. **

**Oh well. I hope you liked it!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	23. Your Biggest Mistake

**Title:** **Your Biggest Mistake**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for language.**

**Summary: Why Terra? Why did you go to him? I was here for you all along. Why couldn't you see? I want to help you… but I'm afraid you've already made your biggest mistake.**

**A/N: I know I've been gone for a LONG time… but I was grounded for two months… and I am going to be updating A LOT soon!!!!! This poem is about how Beast Boy sees Terra falling apart with Slade and all he can do is watch. This is kinda AU… focuses on a more "sexual" relationship between Terra and Slade. **

**Your Biggest Mistake:**

I see you walking down the street

Holding his hand; watching your feet

My heart starts to beat faster and faster

He's your worst beautiful disaster

You give a new meaning to love is blind

Because there is no 'love' I can find

He's just a stupid ass bastard

You're the slave and he's the master

You're falling for him harder and harder

While I just sit and stare sipping my water

I can see into his head

He only wants you in his bed

He only cares about your looks… not your personality

You'll break away from this dream and fall into reality

You do know he has another girl right?

He only has one goal in sight

Two girls on guy

He secretly hopes your both bi

This is such a tragic travesty

You have to get out of this fantasy

Out of this nightmare

Unless you don't care

Maybe you like players like him

But, either way this'll turn out grim

There'll be no happy ending

You'll be breaking not bending

Do you really want a broken heart?

It's not too late to have a new start

You could forget about him and move on

There's still time left before you're gone

However, all I can do is watch and hope you don't break

In the end it won't be mine but your biggest mistake

**P.S. Ok so that's it… Wow… Slade sounds like a player lol… on well I like the poem. I hope you like it too!!!!!**

**-Hero out-**


	24. Empty Sadness

**Title: Empty Sadness**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: pain, misery, and shadows. No one can save her!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS BUT I DO OWN THIS POEM!!!!!**

**Chapter 24 Empty Sadness:**

She hides in the shadows

She drowns herself in tears

She doesn't look at life

With a happy disposition

At least, not anymore

You will find no smile

No innocent look

She used to be so cheery

But that is no more

Her life is empty and hollow

There is nothing left inside her

She doesn't hide from darkness

She embraces it

She hides in the shadows with her best friend

Her best friend her knife

She slashes

Once

Twice

Three times

Watches the blood drip like tears

She bleeds her pain away

She looks at her arm more scars can be seen

She loves them

They are her collection.

After watching blood run for a hour

She pulls her gloves on and looks around the tower

She hides her pain very well

No one knows how she fell

How she is still falling

Deep inside

Soon she will break and end it all

There is no hope

No escape she will die tonight

She will never again see the light

She won't fight the good fight

She will die and there is nothing you can do

Don't try to save her

You can't so don't try

Just let her go

It is the best thing that you can do for her

Let her go

Let her find the peace she needs

Let her sleep for all eternity

**P.S. SAD and it speaks for itself it is about Starfire and how Robin wants to help but he can't for once he can't do something and it is the one thing that he has to do but he can't. Please Read & Review!!!!!**


	25. Sacrifice

**Title: Sacrifice**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: He sacrificed for her, and she didn't care!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Chapter 25 Sacrifice: **

I gave you the greatest gift I could give

I gave you me

But did you care?

NO!

You didn't

You never care

I said I love you

You said I hate you

I was only trying to be there for you

But you were so vicious

You didn't care that I cared

I wanted you to be safe

I wanted to save you

I wanted to be your hero

Because you were mine

You still are

Even though you broke my heart

I still love you

I thought you felt it too

Why couldn't you have given me a chance?

Why couldn't I have had the last dance?

Why couldn't you see the good in me?

Why couldn't you see that I wanted to be free?

You couldn't love me

I still don't get it

I am nice

But you thought I was a wimp

You thought me weak

Insignificant

Worthless

A nothing

You thought the team was better off without me

Still I wish I could have told you how I felt

Sadly, it is way too late

I have walked through the gate

I loved you Raven

You were my greatest friend

I know I annoyed

But that is 'cause it is me: Beast Boy!

You couldn't see even after I was gone

You didn't care

You never cried

Not even once

Never did a tear slip down your silver face

You never took your hood down

You felt no pain

It was then that I knew that you really

REALLY hated me

You didn't love me

But still I do not regret what I did

It had to be done

It was the right thing

It was my last fight

You were the one that saw my eyes lose their light

Never again was I to smile

Never again was I too laugh

I was gone from this Earth because I loved you

I just wish you knew

Now I have no chance to start anew

Even though I sacrificed for you

**P.S. I hope you liked it. I know DEPRESSING!!!!! Beast Boy died saving Raven and she didn't care! Oh well Read & Review. OH AND I LOVE BBXRAE so do NOT think I am a Basher!!!!!**


	26. I Can Do Anything

**Title: I Can Do Anything**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: He can do anything!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS BUT I 100 OWN THIS POEM!!!!!**

**I Can Do Anything:**

I can do anything

Just wait and see

I may surprise you

I can do anything

You name it

I can do it

I won't give up

No matter what

I can do whatever I set my mind to

Even if that means taking out bad guys

Flying

Anything

Anything at all

I won't be afraid to fall

Not anymore

I will take risks

I will be different

I WILL change the world

I WILL save the world

And I WILL be a HERO!

And do you know why?

Because,

I can do anything!

**P.S. I hope you ENJOY this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!!! READ & REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!! OH AND BY THE WAY THIS IS BEAST BOY!!**


	27. Standing On The Graves Of Our Heroes

**Title: Standing on the Graves of Our Heros**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Who destroyed the Teen Titans?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Chapter 28 Standing on the Graves of Our Heros**

I am standing on the graves of our Heros

They left us long ago

Yet the world still remembers

Even though the graves have faded to dust

Even though the world is cruel

People still remember the Titans

No one will ever forget

There will never be Heros like them

Ever again

They protected our city

Risked their lives for ours

They were humble

They didn't do it for glory

They never gave up on us

And we never gave up on them

Yet they left us as the wind blows

The day they died the world was silent

There was mourning

There was grieving

Even the villains grieved

It was shocking how many people the loss of our Heros affected

They were gone

The cause:

Us

There people

We turned on them because of fear

Mob psychology

Some would call it

Rumors

Rumors of evil that involved the Titans

Once that got out it was all over

The mob rioted

The mob attacked

The mob conquered

One by one the Teen Titans were destroyed

It was over

They lost there fight

It was because of the people that our Heros lost their light

**P.S. I hope THIS was good. I WAS GOING FOR DEEPNESS!!!!! Please Read&Review!!!!!**


	28. Today I Am Silent

**Title: Today I Am Silent**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: She was silent for him…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own the Teen Titans…no matter how much I wish I did!!!!!**

**Today I Am Silent:**

Today I am silent…

For him.

We owe it all to him

He saved our lives

More than we noticed

I just wish we could have seen

The pain he was in

He saved us

Time and time again

But we were blind

We never saw the true him

He acted happy

Content

But deep down he was dying

Just dying slowly

Day by day

I can't even imagine the pain he was in

That is why today I am silent

For him my hero

I loved him…

And do you know what?

I still do

I always will

I will never forget

His sweet disposition

The way he saved us

Everyday on the battle field

He touched the heart of everyone in this city

He changed the world

He really did

Or at least he changed MY world

He is everything to me

But now he is gone

And it is all my fault!

I could feel him fading away

Yet I did nothing

I thought he would stop cutting

But no

He just did it more often

Every time he was ignored I felt him add my cuts

Each one deeper that the last

I cried for him every night

Today I am silent because we lost

Not just a teammate

Not even, just a friend

And not just an asset

We lost a Hero!

A Hero that saved lives

Including yours

And do you know what the saddest part is

We never said, "Thank you."

Not once

We are heartless

We never told him how much we loved him

We never got to be there for him

I felt him falling

Falling

Falling

Falling…down

Down into darkness

Into despair

Into misery

And into woe

He cut each day because of his despair.

I saw his lack of fight

I saw his fright

I saw him get tense and tight

I saw him get lost in the dead of night

And I saw in his eyes the loss of light

What had happened to his might?

To his bravery

No one knows but me

Today I am silent

But even though you all hurt him,

It was I that killed him

Because you didn't notice him dying

But I did

And

I

Did

Nothing!

Nothing to prevent his fall

Nothing to help him stand proud and tall

Nothing to help him spread his wings and fly

Nothing to help him try

But the one thing I did do was the worst of all

I helped Beast Boy die

That is why today I, Raven, am silent

**P.S. I LOVE THIS I hope you do…Read & Review!!!!!**


	29. No Regrets

**Title: No Regrets**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: How does Terra really feel?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Chapter 26 No Regrets:**

My name is Terra and I have done horrible things.

I tricked you, you stupid grass-stain, into thinking that I loved you

When I didn't

I really hated you

You were so annoying

You thought I could change

Why couldn't you take a hint?

I didn't want you

I HATED you

I still hate you

I don't care if you loved me

That doesn't matter

You wanted me to be good

But with these powers I could never be good

So it doesn't matter

I didn't care about you

Even as you saw me I knew you knew

I watched the light leave your emerald eyes

But still I felt nothing

It was then that I knew

I really really knew

That I did NOT love you

I saw you

I watched you die

Right in front of me eyes

And do you know what Beast Boy?

I had absolutely NO regrets!

**P.S. SAD I know but hey I like sad. I AM NOT A TERRA BASHER I LOVE TERRA!!!!! SO please READ & REVIEW!!!!!**


	30. I Regret

**Title: I Regret**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: I do regret I really do!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Chapter 27 I Regret:**

I have NO regrets

At least none that I showed

I didn't show you my tears

Or my pains

Or my sobbing

But, inside, my heart was cracking

I loved you

And you never knew

That I truly regret

If I could go back and change what I did I would

I would in a heartbeat

I would just change

I would have left Slade

I wouldn't have tried to hurt you

I promise that

If I had one more chance

I would make you proud

I would make you say, "WOW!"

I want to be hero

Not a zero

And certainly not evil

I am not evil

Even though I have done evil things

I am not bad

I just wanted control

Beast Boy I want you to forgive me

I want you to say I you love me

I want to say I love you as well

I want to show you how I really feel

I would tell you the truth

I want to rewind time

Go back to the day when we first met

Because, Beast Boy, I really do regret

**P.S. I hope you LOVED it! I am doing all different kind of angles in my poems. So, just because I did a NO REGRET poem doesn't mean I can't do a regret poem! Well I hope you read and love.**

**Read & Review!!!!!**


	31. Back Off

**Title: Back Off**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for no apparent reason.**

**Summary: When Raven says back off, she means BACK OFF!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Back Off:**

Four red eyes appear

As I give my deadly leer

BACK OFF!

You have stepped over the line

My space is mine

BACK OFF!

You had better step back

Before I attack

BACK OFF!

Now is not the time to mess around

I am warning you before you are found…

BACK OFF!

In so much pain

You go insane

BACK OFF!

Don't come near me again

Don't you DARE tell me to count to 10

BACK OFF!

Don't say, "Control your self!"

Because the rest of your life you'll have to use stealth

BACK OFF!

Stealth to hide from me

Stealth to keep yourself free

BACK OFF!

Before, in the worst possible way, you are hurt by this Goth

Do me a favor and…BACK OFF!

**P.S. I hope you found this somewhat amusing. I mean it is RAVEN when she says BACK OFF she really means it. I hope this poem really showed this. Read And Review!!!!!**


	32. Zero

**Title: Zero**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide and hopelessness **

**Summary: A certain green Titan is feeling hopeless and worthless. Summary sucks just read!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: this is so gay…I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Zero:**

Zero…

That is what I am

That is how many friends I have

That is the number of times I have laughed

That is the number if people I have made proud

ZERO!

That is how many talents I have

That is how full I am inside

That is how much respect I have

That is how much good I have done

ZERO!

That is the number of my heroic abilities

That is how often I am happy

That is how often I tell my friends the truth

That is how much I am loved

That is what I am worth

ZERO!

My name is Beast Boy. And that is how much time I have left till I'm gone.

**P.S. I hope you liked just a little suicidal angsty tragic poem. Read and Review!!!!! **


	33. Fading

**Title: Fading**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for no reason. Well it is kinda depressing!**

**Summary: Slowly Raven is fading…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Fading:**

Fading…

That is what happens to me every day

I fade…

All because I am afraid

Afraid to feel

Afraid to be part of the fun and love I see

I'm fading…

No one can save me

They try to make me feel important

Though it doesn't work

I try to laugh

And be friendly

I try to be normal

I try to change

Though I fear to leave my range

I'm fading…

I'm losing my light

With every villain I fight

Day by day

My eyes lose their shimmer

Their light

Long ago I lost my sight

My might

My world will never be bright

And because no words were ever said

I left the Titans…I faded.

**P.S. I hope you enjoyed my poem. Read and review please!**


	34. I'm Not Dying

**Title: I'm Not Dying**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for death**

**Summary: I can't summarize it is short so just read!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**I'm Not Dying: **

I'm not dying it is true

I'm not

I'm not fading away

A little day by day

I'm not flying

I can't be

I'm not dying

Honest

I promise

I'm not dying you have to trust me

Don't worry

I'm not dying

I swear it to you

I swear it to you all

I'm not dying listen to what I've said

I'm not dying because I am already dead

**P.S. I know I know depressing but hey that's what I like. So please Read and Review!!!!!**


	35. Fear

**Title: Fear**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for no real reason.**

**Summary: Fear is Raven's worst enemy, and her downfall.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Fear: **

The blood drips like tears

As I realize my greatest fears

Fear of the dark

Fear of the light

Fear of having nothing in sight

Fear of not knowing what is to come

Fear of not knowing what the future holds

I've lost all that was once dear

All because of my fear

Of not being a hero

Of being forgotten

Of being a nothing

A zero

The fear consumes every part of my mind

There is nothing left for me to bind

I am gone now

All because of my stupid fear

The end was near

And now it is here

And it is all because of my fear.

**P.S. Please tell me you loved it? Read AND review!!!!!**


	36. The Worthless Existence

**Title: Heroes **

**Rating: T for depressing**

**Summary: Raven is ending her worthless existence.**

**Chapter 36 The Worthless Existence **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**The Worthless Existence:**

No one will miss me

And that is okay

**TWETWETWE**

I know that by living

I'm making you pay

**TWETWETWE**

Everyday you have to stare

At my ugly face

**TWETWETWE**

I'm sorry to make you suffer

So my face I'll erase

**TWETWETWE**

There you see

Isn't that more clean?

**TWETWETWE**

Now that you don't have to see

This invisible teen

**TWETWETWE**

I'll try really hard to frown

While I'm cutting my wrists

**TWETWETWE**

So hopefully my smile

Won't make you lose your breakfast

**TWETWETWE**

Make sure that nobody

Sheds their sinful tears

**TWETWETWE**

Be sure that they toast

And holler many cheers

**TWETWETWE**

Make sure that you all

Dance on my grave

**TWETWETWE**

Forget the fact

That I was brave

**TWETWETWE**

Forget that you all

I tried to save

**TWETWETWE**

And please… please forget

Everything that I gave

**TWETWETWE**

I promise I won't

Think of you any less

**TWETWETWE**

'Cause how can something think

If it is truly worthless?

**P.S. Ok so another chappie down!!!!! Please let me know what you thought.**

**-Hero Out-**


	37. Shelf Of Heroes

**Shelf Of Heroes:**

**A/N: This poem is for you to interpret on your own!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

When I was young

Life was about fun  
♥♥♥♥♥

And goofing off messing around

Always making a loud sound

♥♥♥♥♥  
Running through the hills

And wearing horrid pink dresses with frills  
♥♥♥♥♥

Going to church and sleeping through the sermon

Then magically looking alert when it was done

♥♥♥♥♥  
It was about the people I looked up to

Although they never really knew

♥♥♥♥♥  
That I watched them carefully with awe

I always imitated what I saw

♥♥♥♥♥  
Even if it was dangerous I didn't care

Even if it ended with me in the time-out chair

♥♥♥♥♥  
It was so easy back then with my Heroes and my dreams

It was so easy to just lay back be bad and think up impossible schemes

♥♥♥♥♥  
And then lay down at night With no regret in sight  
♥♥♥♥♥

Because I knew that my Heroes will be there when I wake

Although as I grew older I realized that that part of my life would break

♥♥♥♥♥  
As I grew into heels and mini skirts

And boys weren't friends just good flirts  
♥♥♥♥♥

I guess you could say that I lost myself

When my Heroes lay forgotten on the dusty shelf


	38. What Is Hate?

**Title: What Is Hate?**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!! So leave me ALONE!!!!!**

**What Is Hate? **

I feel nothing for you

And you feel nothing for me

**WIH**

We left that path long ago

And i never want to go back

**WIH**

I give up on you

Because you gave up on me

**WIH**

Hate is just a stupid word...

One that we use when we love someone

**WIH**

But sadly we know longer believe in them

Well i have to say that i really REALLY hate you!!!!!

**WIH**

I FUCKING HATE YOU!

AND I FUCKING LOVE YOU!

**WIH**

Don't you get it?

You're everything to me

**WIH**

I needed you

And you weren't there

**WIH**

So now i hate you

But i want you

**WIH**

God i want you so badly

It kills me

**WIH**

You murdered me

My eyes are faded

**WIH**

Pale green

No more smiling

**WIH**

It's all a lie

I love you

**WIH**

My little bird

You hate me

**WIH**

Well goodbye

Now i fly

**WIH**

Goodbye me lover

I love no other

**WIH**

I bid you an eternity

Of farewells please be free

**WIH**

I can see the light

I love you and goodnight

**P.S. Another day another chapter… this was BbRae!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	39. Broken Fairytale

**Title: Broken Fairytale**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I HATE The World… Yes Hate Is A Strong Word… But Not Strong Enough For What I'm Feeling Right Now… Ok SO yeah I don't own anything… now you know why I hate the world. Lol. I hope you enjoy. **

**A/N: So this is kinda based off my life kinda not. It's about how Starfire loved Robin and he said he loved her said he cared about her… but then he forgot about her for Raven. Sad… and he's a bastard.**

**REMEMBER: I Love You is 8 letters… so is BULLSHIT!!!!!**

**Broken Fairytale:**

Once upon a time I fell so in love with you

You stole my beating heart and you broke it in two

**BFBFBFBF**

You said you loved me you even wrote it in blood

But it was mine not yours you're the worst kind of drug

**BFBFBFBF**

The day I met you; you swept me off my feet

Then you knocked me down with your words so bittersweet

**BFBFBFBF**

You cared about me and we were on a good path

You thought it was funny you had a good long laugh

**BFBFBFBF**

Whenever I saw your face it made me smile

Now just the sound of your voice causes blood-stained tile

**BFBFBFBF**

That night I asked if you'd leave me and you said no

You fucking lied cause the next week you let me go

**BFBFBFBF**

You said our love was strong and it would never fail

But now you're gone and my life's a broken fairytale

**P.S. Ok so that's over with. **

**I hope you all liked it!**

**-Hero Out-**


	40. Please

**Title: Please**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Please just stop… I'm begging you. Beast Boy can't take Raven anymore. He can't take the Titans anymore. It hurts too much. He wants it all to stop. **

**Say the magic word. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Heroes Chapter 39 Please: **

Please…

Please stop thinking about me because my nose won't stop itching.

Please stop breaking my heart because I can't seem to find my duct tape.

Please stop laughing at me because my dog ate my ear plugs.

Please stop stealing from me because I am running out of precious possessions.

Please stop talking about me behind my back because I'm tired of hearing about it.

Please stop hating me because I'm running out of reasons to live.

Please stop shaking me because my brain's already fucked up enough.

Please stop yelling at me because my ears are bleeding and won't stop.

Please stop glaring at me because I can't stand to see your beady little eyes.

Please stop judging me because I'm tired of being fake.

Please stop chasing me because I'm running out of places to hide.

Please stop killing me because I ran out of lives a year ago.

Please…

Just please do me a huge favor.

Break my neck… not my fucking heart.

**P.S. Ok so there you go. **

**He said please. **

**-Hero Out-**


	41. Just Us

**Title: Just Us**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: Everyone**

**Summary: Beast Boy knows who he is. And he won't change. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 40 Just Us:**

As I gaze at the evening stars

Looking to the moon, Pluto, and mars

**JUJUJUJUJU**

I wonder what more there is to our galaxy

And if there really is such a thing as reality

**JUJUJUJUJU**

Or is this all just part of my mind

Is my eyesight leaving, am I going blind?

**JUJUJUJUJU**

I see the rain, but I don't feel it anymore

My emotions in me are battling a war

**JUJUJUJUJU**

Should I pretend not to care and go along with the crowd?

Is it really worth it to say my opinions out loud?

**JUJUJUJUJU**

I can't seem to concentrate; the past is no longer true

I was really wrong about everything I thought I knew

**JUJUJUJUJU**

So now I must decide: do I stand up for what I believe is right?

Do I go for it all the way, putting up one hell of a fight?

**JUJUJUJUJU**

It's so hard to do, when everyone else is backing down

They put me through hell; why should I stand up for this town?

**JUJUJUJUJU**

Right now I have every right to turn and walk away

The choice gets so much harder every single day

**JUJUJUJUJU**

But through it all I know that no matter what I choose

That my faith and hope is something I can't loose

**JUJUJUJUJU**

And even though the world's turned its back on me I won't do the same

I'll fight this war to the end, even if it drives me insane

**JUJUJUJUJU**

I know who I am; I won't forget what I stand for

Cause while others loose themselves me, myself, and I will soar

**JUJUJUJUJU**

Over field, mountains, and clouds far, far away

I promise you, this is me, and forever I will stay

**P.S. Ok so that's about Beast Boy and staying true to himself. **

**-Hero Out-**


	42. THINK!

**Title: THINK!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Come on Raven use your brain… that's what it's there for. Think before you act. **

**A/N: Pretend Beast Boy and Raven are dating… Raven's Mom is Arella and her Dad isn't the devil. **

**Thanks!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 41 THINK!:**

**WAIT!** Before you do it…

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

_Think_ about this:

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

Can you hurt us like that?

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

Can you feel **guiltless**?

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

Can you honestly do it without _regret_?

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

I **beg** you to think first

'Cause this decision will be _final_

And may just be your **worst**

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

Can you really _hurt_ your friends?

Your **family**?

Your **boyfriend**?

Your _Mommy_ and Daddy?

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

There are _other ways_…

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

This isn't the **only** one.

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

**Think** about _all_ the people you've _yet to save_

_Please_ stay **strong** and be oh so brave

Because if you're **not** then they'll be in their **grave**

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

**Think** if you were not here

**Robin** may live in _fear_

And _**without you**_

The _sky_ may not be **as** blue

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

**Think** if you left the world

_Starfire_ would be a sad girl

And our _bubbly_ friend may not be _happy _anymore

The _sun_ wouldn't shine **as** _brightly as before_

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

**Think** if you up and left this town

Cy's _smile_ would be a **constant frown**

Life would be like _walking on broken glass_ to this teen

The **clouds** would be grey and the _grass_ would _never be as green_

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

**Think** if you were gone

How would _Garfield_ go on?

He may pick up a razor and do the **same** as _you_

His life would seem dead; as if he'd _never flew_

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

There are people that _care _about you

And some you never even **knew**

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

You may even be the reason someone _else_ is **hanging on**

**Think** about this:

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

What would _they_ do if you were gone?

**THINK!THINK!THINK!THINK!**

So _please_ just **think** and ask for _help_…

Before you decide to go and _**kill**_ yourself.

**P.S. I hope Raven thinks because Beast Boy may be that one person holding on for Raven.**

**-Hero Out-**


	43. He Went Away

**Title: He Went Away**

**Artist: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for major character death. **

**Summary: Everything changed the day he went away…**

**Warnings: Ok… so basically I killed off my FAV character in the whole world… what the FUCK is wrong with me? No idea… **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ BELOW IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!**

'**Robin Talking'**

"**Starfire Talking"**

**[Cyborg Talking**

**(Raven Talking)**

**Beast Boy Talking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 42 He Went Away:**

It started off as a lot of fun

Working together getting things done

**BBBBB**

We met one evening not long ago

Soon we became a city's Hero

**BBBBB**

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire

For a while there was Terra the biggest liar

**BBBBB**

Then you've got me the joker of the team

My smile is fake it's not what it seems

**BBBBB**

'Then there was Beast Boy what a geek!'

'He was nothing, worthless, scrawny, and weak'

**BBBBB**

[He was so smart yet oh so clueless

[He never really was my friend I confess

**BBBBB**

"He was so loud and he always gave up"

"I guess one day he finally had enough"

**BBBBB**

(He was a Hero and at the same time annoying)

(But now that he's gone I can't stop worrying)

**BBBBB**

(Is he ok? Is he alright?)

(Will he come back and hold me tight?)

**BBBBB**

'He won't. Not after what we put him through'

[Our anger multiplied. His fear grew

**BBBBB**

'I punched him in the face'

"We teased him all day"

**BBBBB**

(Tore up his comic books)

I gave her a defeated look

**BBBBB**

'I threw out his beloved game station'

'It seemed there was silence in the nation'

**BBBBB**

'Then I asked if it was easy being green for my words failed'

'Or was it green being easy he visibly saddened and paled.'

**BBBBB**

I looked at him shocked at what he did

This wasn't a game anymore I wasn't just some kid

**BBBBB**

(I really thought he was going to cry)

(But in his face emotion died)

**BBBBB**

'I didn't expect what happened next'

'His world shattered; his heart a wreck'

**BBBBB**

"He looked each of us in the eyes"

"He walks upstairs; his 'friends' he defies"

**BBBBB**

[We didn't hear from him for a couple of hours

[Nobody made a sound inside Titans' Tower

**BBBBB**

I though long and hard that sad night

I looked in the mirror as my eyes lost their light

**BBBBB**

At long last I came to a conclusion

I was silent while working out my decision

**BBBBB**

[Soon there were footsteps descending the stairs

"He didn't even have the heart to glare"

**BBBBB**

'I almost cried when he walked in with grace'

'For in his left hand he held a suitcase'

**BBBBB**

(This can't be happening I thought)

(But it was and we deserve what we got)

**BBBBB**

"We shouldn't have been so mean"

"Acting to terribly horribly obscene"

**BBBBB**

"This is what we deserve this is what we get"

My choice I will never ever regret

**BBBBB**

This fight has long been lost

(All happy memories tossed)

**BBBBB**

[I wish we would've knew

[What our treachery would do

**BBBBB**

[How our bullying would affect him

[I wish I'd never seen his eyes go dim

**BBBBB**

"I should've been a better friend!"

This must all come to an end

**BBBBB**

'I should've been a better leader'

'So what if his room wasn't neater?'

**BBBBB**

[So what if he ate tofu?

"So what if he covered me in car goo?"

**BBBBB**

(So what if he pulled pranks?)

I saved their lives never getting thanks

**BBBBB**

(His heart was broken then mangled)

'It wasn't enough that his life dangled'

**BBBBB**

[Then fell with a booming thud

[Leaving on the floor his dreams and blood

**BBBBB**

'We walked all over his dreams'

'We, the fucking heroes, destroyed a teen!'

**BBBBB**

(It's too late now; we can't go back)

"We cannot recover what we lack"

**BBBBB**

(His footsteps echo throughout my mind)

'Why couldn't we just have been kind?'

**BBBBB**

"It would've prevented all the grief"

"We wouldn't be the sword and BB the sheath"

**BBBBB**

[We could've stayed friends forever

'Now that hope will happen never'

**BBBBB**

(He will be remembered everyday)

'As the one person the Teen Titans couldn't save'

**BBBBB**

'Hell, we didn't even try'

'Now BB's leaving and all we can do it cry

**BBBBB'**

(I know for a fact that he's given up)

(I can feel his emotions; he's had enough)

**BBBBB**

'He was always underestimated'

'Even by Terra, whom he dated'

**BBBBB**

(I feel like I've hit s brick wall)

I wasn't even ever loved at all

**BBBBB**

And I don't blame them

'I don't blame him'

**BBBBB**

'For walking out those sliding doors'

[I can't blame him for ending his wars

**BBBBB**

'What's worse than treating him like a toy'

'Is that we were too proud to stop Beast Boy'

**BBBBB**

Four years ago I walked out the door

Now I live on the streets poorer than poor

**BBBBB**

I guess they were right; I can't take care of myself

But I'll never go back. I'll never ask for 'their' help

**BBBBB**

"I hope wherever he is he's ok"

On a bed of filth I do lay

**BBBBB**

[He can do it; to doubt it would be to fib

Through tattered rags you can see my ribs

**BBBBB**

'I hope he's standing up for himself; putting up a fight'

I was beaten today and now I see a very white light

**BBBBB**

(I hope (sob) he fell in love and found someone to wed)

I've been alone all along but it's ok because now I'm dead

**BBBBB**

Now I'm looking down staring at the Titans

I see Rob and Star kissing and my heart tightens

**BBBBB**

It's not fair that they're so happy

While I can only watch feeling crappy

**BBBBB**

They got their happily ever after

While in my throat dies my laughter

**BBBBB**

'I think about him everyday'

[My eye is turning a dark gray

**BBBBB**

"I'm sad without him"

(We made him so grim)

**BBBBB**

Raven stayed sad for the rest of her life

Until one day she picked up a knife

**BBBBB**

The Titans had split after I left

Unstopped crimes and many thefts

**BBBBB**

On their own each of them searched

I had no idea; my insides lurched

**BBBBB**

They really did care about me

Even though they look it; they aren't happy

**BBBBB**

Cyborg and Bee got married

No one knew that I was buried

**BBBBB**

[My heart was broken even though I was loved

[You see I really missed my all time best bud

**BBBBB**

(I stayed alone searching all the time)

(Then I committed a horrible crime)

**BBBBB**

(I ended my strife)

She ended her life

**BBBBB**

I still didn't get to see her again

'Cause she went to Hell and I went to Heaven

**BBBBB**

[But life goes on everyday

[Even though it hurts cause he went away

**BBBBB**

"I miss him so much"

I'd given up

**BBBBB**

"We are the ones that pay"

"'Cause BB went away"

**BBBBB**

'He always made me smile'

'For him I'd walk a million miles'

**BBBBB**

'The skies have been gray'

'Since the day Beast Boy went away'

**BBBBB**

(I really loved him that's a fact)

(I wish I could just take it all back)

**BBBBB**

(My world hasn't been ok)

(Ever since Gar went away)

**BBBBB**

[Dude!

"Beast Boy"

'BB'

(Garfield Mark Logan)

**BBBBB**

I went away

'We haven't seen him since that day'

**BBBBB**

"['(He went away)'"

(I never saw him again)

**P.S. I think it speaks for itself. **

**-Hero Out-**


	44. Cyborg

**Title: Cyborg**

**Author: MyHeroRa****ven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Read the poem to find out about the mechanical member of the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Cyborg:**

You've met him

I swear

This is someone

Who really cares

**CYCYCYCY**

About his family

And his best friend

This is a guy that'll

Stand by you 'till the end

**CYCYCYCY**

He'll take your hand

When you've fallen down

He'll sacrifice his life

He'll fight for this town

**CYCYCYCY**

His best friend is Beast Boy

It's his favorite green dude

If one of them gets in trouble

Then both of them are fucking screwed

**CYCYCYCY**

His girlfriend's name

Is Bumble Bee

He holds her tight

And treats her sweetly

**CYCYCYCY**

He likes to stay up late

And play videogames

His high score will bring

All the others to shame

**CYCYCYCY**

When he was just a teen

He was viciously torn apart

His father rebuilt him with robot pieces

Yet, underneath it all he still retains his heart

**CYCYCYCY**

He fights for truth

Justice and freedom

I can already tell

That you're dying to meet 'im

**CYCYCYCY**

He likes to eat and eat and eat and then, of course, eat some more

But he may be the one thing that stands between you and a morgue

Whether it is kicking bad guy but or eating up a huge hurricane

He will be by your side forever because he is our Cyborg!

**P.S. Ok so there's a little poem for Cyborg! Because we all love him!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	45. I See

**Title: Heroes**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: What do you see when you look at the world? I don't know what you see but I do know what Beast Boy sees. R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 45 I See:**

Take a look at this world and tell me what you see.

Well, I see people who are angry and consumed by greed.

People that are alone; people that are giving up.

Intellectuals that are stupid. I think I've seen enough.

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Oh wait there's more!

Hearts are broken, bleeding, and torn.

Serious and unbearable pain.

Thank gosh my eyes aren't like an x-ray.

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Cause then I'll see things that shouldn't be seen.

People dying, crying, sex-crazed teens.

The darkness will come. The world will end. Say goodbye to your loyal best friend

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Find the person you love the most

Give them a kiss and to Hell on Earth toast!

I see the night and a morning that will never come.

Stand up and fight! It's time to earn your freedom!

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

But you won't you just stand there screaming.

Doesn't it bother you that soon you won't be breathing?

That all of your dreams will be lost forever?

And that you will smile again never?

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

I can't believe no one's fighting back!

There's still time before the world cracks.

Why can't you see what's going on?

Please hurry up before it's all gone!

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Goddamn it why are you all so useless?

You're treating each other like enemies you're acting ruthless.

Look right there! That bully is beating up that nerd.

It's true actions speak louder than words.

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

You always complain about yesterday

What about tomorrow the last day?

Well, I quit! I won't be quiet anymore!

I will stand up and end this war!

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

I'll destroy the guns and break the chains.

Think about your family; use your fucking brains!

Don't tell me that you are cause that's a lie!

Stop being selfish and saying you're going to die.

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

I know you won't do it… you can't commit suicide.

Cause if you really wanted to you would've already tried.

I'm not going anywhere!

Cause I actually care.

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Because I have the courage to be a Hero

So just walk away to prove you're a Zero!

I'm tired of yelling at you

And fighting for you too!

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

So runaway

While I save the day

It's over this isn't a joke

I have to complete my job with a sob & choke

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

My bruises will tell you all you need to know

Remember that when you cry for the meadow

For the ocean and the clouds

Childhood memories of getting lost in crowds

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

The journeys you take

The home you forsake

I see people that are ill

Taking mass amounts of pills

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Yet still staying so sick

Drugs are their only toxic

Girls starving themselves

No one there to help

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

You can see her bones

You know yet you condone

She's anorexic can't you tell?

Do you know her story? How far she fell?

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

What about that nerd now bleeding on the floor?

Can't you see in his eyes he won't take it anymore?

So he comes to school one more time to have some fun

And in his back pocket he pulls out his Father's gun

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

He doesn't care… he believes his life is over

In China a child picks up a four-leaf clover

At the same time her Daddy's stabbed with a knife

The girl will come home to a crying Mother and Wife.

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Think about the boys sexually abused by their Daddy's.

There's no such thing anymore as a perfect and happy family.

I can see parents and teens angered by hate

They need to love each other before it's too late

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

You're Daughter may be on the wrong tracks

It's your fault she went and took the xanax

Your fault the gates of Hell are now open

Look me in the eyes and see that I'm not jokin'

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

I see people that are ugly so they cut their wrists

They think no one loves them they think they're worthless

I see children crying and begging on their knees

Who will win? Who will have sweet victory?

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

A boy's on his phone and he sends a text

He's looking for someone to supply his X

Whatever happened to joyful, not cruel, laughter?

Fuck that! No one believes in happily ever after

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

But I do…

Can't you see that?

I see that you're too blind

To open up your mind

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

But my naked eye has a vision

And my heart is set on a mission

It's one that will hopefully save us all

One that will devastate cold stone walls

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Heroes and Saviors I shall call

People that won't run; they'll stand proud and tall

And maybe… just maybe they'll prevent our fall

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

It's time for me to focus and not zone out

Quiet your screaming and silence your shout

This attention-getting you've mistaken for zeal

Isn't what it seems; it isn't even real

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

What you see doesn't matter anymore

Cause all I see now are opened doors

You don't deserve to be saved

A path to Hell, for you, has been paved

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Because, you see, I've been rejected since day one

Yet, unlike you cowards, I won't run!

Never again will you order me around

Your mouth will open but won't make a sound

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

But, not today. Today we fight!

Put behind our past wrongs and rights

I'll sell my Ritalin and dry my tears

I'll face my Demons and conquer my fears

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

The quarrelling will cease and the violence will end

I may be young but I've faced death and come back again

Vermin will escape from the jails

And at the end of this all we'll have one Hell of a tale!

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Those that were invisible will finally be seen

And you know the grass will never again be as green

And the sky will never again be as blue

Children will stop doing the things they do

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

I see those invisible teens are they are shoved

But I cannot see how so many can be so unloved

Think about this while you still have a chance

Your eyes gloss over and you're in a trance

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

Think about your beloved past

You're fading from time oh so fast

Think about your life and the people you dated

Think about how you'll finally be vindicated

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

And it's all thanks to me

I swear I'll set you free

Even though you pushed me around

And you viciously brought me down

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

You hurt my mind and it's now shattered

You never thought that I would ever matter

My heart is broken, in pieces it lays

Watch my life as it slowly fades

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

I'll still save your sorry ass!

Because I'll put behind my past

And start anew…

It's nice to meet you.

**WHATBEASTBOYSEES**

When you walk outside what do you see?

I see a world that is dying quickly.

Take a look at this world and tell me what you see

…

…

…

…

Well I see people who are finally taking a stand and fighting to be free.

And honestly…

I'm glad that is what I see.

**P.S. Ok so there's another chapter. I hope you like it!**

**-Hero Out-**


	46. What Does Beast Boy Do?

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Beast Boy finally knows what to do about all the shit he's been through.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 46 What Does Beast Boy Do**

What do you do when you're picked on everyday?

What do you when your friends all run away?

What do you do when you're shoved to the floor?

What do you do when you just can't take it anymore?

**WDBBD?**

What do you do when your parents die?

What do you do when your family lies?

What do you do when your friends argue?

What do you do when your life is through?

**WDBBD?**

What do you do when no one can hear you screaming?

What do you do when everyone around you is beaming?

What do you do when you've got something to prove?

What do you do when your guardian tries to kill you?

**WDBBD?**

What do you do when your smile becomes fake?

What do you do when your heart begins to break?

What do you do when some of the pieces go missing?

What do you do when you stop praying and wishing?

**WDBBD?**

What do you do when you feel so lost and alone?

What do you do when the house where you live can't be called home?

What do you do when the world is oh so mean?

What do you do when you're hated just because your skin is green?

**WDBBD?**

What do you do when people won't listen because they think you're naïve?

What do you do when your age causes you to go unseen?

What do you do when no one will listen?

What do you do when your falling tears begin to glisten?

**WDBBD?**

What do you do when all you feel is hate?

What do you do when you know it's too late?

What do you do when the girl of your dreams doesn't love you?

What do you do when your best friend becomes someone you never knew?

**WDBBD?**

What do you do when she doesn't see that you're blue?

What do you do when your own leader doesn't trust you?

What do you do when your friends tell you that you can't stay?

Easy… you just smile, a true smile, then turn and walk away.

Forever.

**P.S. Ok so another chapter completed!!!!! I'm almost half way there!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	47. Why?

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Why? Why should I care? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 47 Why**

Why should I give a damn when you don't?

Why should I try really hard when you won't?

Why should I fight for you when you won't fight for me?

Why should I stay with you when all I want is to be free?

**WHY****?WHY****?WHY?WHY?**

Why should I help you when you ignore my pain?

Why should I talk to you when you're the one who's insane?

Why should I care about you when you won't spare any help?

Why should I follow you when you deserve to be by yourself?

**WHY****?WHY****?WHY?WHY?**

Why should I be all alone when I have so many friends?

Why should we be best friends forever when today forever ends?

Why should I bow down before you when you don't give me any respect?

Why should I listen to your stupid words when I'm the one with intellect?

**WHY****?WHY****?WHY?WHY?**

Why should I laugh at your jokes when you're not funny at all?

Why should I break your neck trying to catch you as you fall?

Why should I love you when you hate me inside and out?

Why should I stay silent when I want to scream and shout?

**WHY****?WHY****?WHY?WHY?**

Why the fuck am I even asking why?

When in the end I'll always be the one to cry?

Why should I care about you when you don't care about me?

"…"

That's right you don't have an answer to anything!

Why?

**P.S. Ok so that's all folks!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	48. Anorexic Love

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: I'm not hungry anymore. Not for anything… anything that is but you. **

**Pairing: RobinRaven**

**A/N: This is a poem about how Robin broke Raven's heart… and how she has nothing left. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 48 Anorexic Love:**

How long can you go without eating before you die?

You look at me strangely and you wonder why?

You're dying to know why I ask something so dark and eerie.

Well here it is the true answer to your inquiry.

**ALALALAL**

You see I'm wondering what day will be my last.

It's moving so slowly not even fast.

My heart was broken last Monday night.

So I decided to give up this dreadful fight.

**ALALALAL**

You asked me if I was going to be ok.

"I'm always ok," Is ALWAYS what I say.

But haven't you noticed that I'm usually not?

Though I will not pick up a gun a fire a shot.

**ALALALAL**

I will not cut my wrists and let the blood spill.

And I will not stuff my body full of pills.

And I know for a dead fact that hanging isn't for me.

Nor is tying a cinder block around my neck and jumping into the sea.

**ALALALAL**

No you see I haven't eaten since Monday.

And do you know what is the date today?

Today is Thursday and soon I'll be gone.

I know that this decision is right not wrong.

**ALALALAL**

You said you'd love me forever.

And you would leave me never.

You said I was beautiful in your eyes.

Fuck you know I hate it when you lie.

**ALALALAL**

You saw my worst and most horrible side.

Instead of trying to help you went away to hide.

You walked away liked you always do.

I thought I really meant more to you.

**ALALALAL**

I told you my deepest darkest secret.

What did you expect? That I'd be perfect?

Well guess what? I'm not even close.

You hurt me so much yet you're the one I'll miss the most.

**ALALALAL**

In death we become our perfect self.

Thank you so much for leaving me without any help.

Now, I'm sitting in room breathing my last 1,000 breaths.

Just waiting patiently counting down the time till my death.

**ALALALAL**

And it's all because you judged me in a flash.

Thank God I can't drive cause the Vodka would've made me crash.

And that is not how I want to go.

I want to go bravely like a Hero.

**ALALALAL**

I want it to hurt and be excruciatingly painful.

I fucked up so badly now my mind is shameful.

It's better this way my friends will see my eyes fade.

Into cold dirt my body shall be laid.

**ALALALAL**

I never cheated on you. I didn't lie once.

I really thought this would last at least a few more months.

But, I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

That's what my friends say but soon I'll be free.

**ALALALAL**

I am so sorry that I fucked up.

And that my love for you wasn't enough.

You're called a jerk by my best friend.

But, I'll still love you until the very end.

**ALALALAL**

How long can you go with a broken heart before you fall?

How long can I keep up this slow steady crawl?

How long can you go without eating before you die?

I don't really know but I'm running out of time.

**P.S. OK… so I feel bad for Raven now. I like Robin… he just happens to be a jerk in this poem. **

**Please let me know what you thought. Oh and if you have any ideas for more poems just let me know and I'll do my best!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	49. The Liar In My Brain

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It's eating away at my mind… battling a war with me… and it's winning. **

**Character: Beast Boy (duh! You should've seen that one coming people.)**

**A/N: This is a poem about how Beast Boy's finally realizing that he's worthless in the eyes of his teammates… and a certain something in his mind is not helping him at all. What's making Beast Boy feel this way? Read to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not ****own**** the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 49 ****The**** Liar In My Brain:**

There's something

In my head

That tells me

I should be dead

**TLIMH**

It's _creeping_

Through my mind

It already has my

**Death** certificate _signed_

**TLIMH**

It's growing **stronger**

In the tombs of my skull

And it's already starting

To make this life seem so **dull**

**TLIMH**

It's working **hard**

It's working _fast_

To hopefully make

This day my last

**TLIMH**

It's laughing

**Maliciously**

Tearing at me

_**Viciously**_

**TLIMH**

It's trying to decide

Between _poison_ of slit wrists

Stop screaming at me that

I'm so _**FUCKING WORTHLESS!!!!!**_

**TLIMH**

3:14 a.m. my eyes are glassed over

**Screaming** a silent, unheard, shout

And it's all thanks to _the liar in my brain_

**He won**, so let's give it up for my _**Doubt!**_

**P.S. SO yeah… Beast Boy's dead and it's all because his teammates doubted him… and in turn he doubted himself. His weakness was stronger than anything… and now we lose a Hero that changed the world. **

**Pause for dramatic applause as Beast Boy's Doubt dances on his grave and gives a small bow.**

**Hero: Sick… just so messed up. **

**(Walks away)**

**-Hero Out-**


	50. My One True Lover

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: He's someone that really loves me… and I think… I think I really love him back!**

**Pairing: Raven/Beast Boy**

**A/N: This is a poem about how Raven's found a true love in Beast Boy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 50 My One True Lover:**

I see someone in this crowd

He's someone that I'm trying to make proud

_I'm looking at my future_

_His eyes are my suture_

**It's sewing my up so I'm whole again**

**He means the world to me he's my best friend**

The world was so harsh a year ago

I'm his poison and he's my Hero

_He brought me out of the darkest times_

_I love him so much I'm glad that he's mine_

**He's the one for me there's no other**

**Forever you shall be my one true lover**

**P.S. So that's that… another poem. **

**-Hero Out-**


	51. Freedom To Be Themselves

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Let's talk about flying away. Let's talk about leaving today. Let's talk about Carpe Diem. ****Seizing the day.**

**Character: The Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Robin: Bold**

BEAST BOY: CAPITALIZED

_Starfire: Italics_

Raven: Underlined

Cyborg: Regular

_**ALL: BOLD, UNDERLINED, ITALICIZED, AND UPPERCASED**_

_**Chorus**__**: Bold, Underlined, and Italicized. **_

**A/N: This is about the Titans and how they have been stereotyped harshly… who they really are… what they really stand for… is about to be revealed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 51 Freedom ****To**** Be Themselves:**

_**Let's talk about flying away**_

_**Let's talk about leaving today**_

_**Let's talk about Carpe Diem**_

_**Seizing the day**_

_**I HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF BEING…**_

_Prep early in life_

EMO WITH MY KNIFE

**Angsty**** lost in strife**

Goth praising the scythe

Nerd knowledge rife

_Prep too stupid to think_

EMO HEART IN SINK

**Angsty**** lying in sync**

Goth hating pink

Nerd OCD to the brink

_**Let's talk about flying away**_

_**Let's talk about leaving today**_

_**Let's talk about Carpe Diem**_

_**Seizing the day**_

_**I HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF BEING…**_

**Druggie flying high**

_Slut with every guy_

Gay with every dyke

ZERO MEANT TO DIE

Jock never had to try

**Druggie needles in skin**

_Slut consumed with sin_

Gay fake and lyin'

ZERO ONCE AGAIN

Jock always one to win

_**Let's talk about flying away**_

_**Let's talk about leaving today**_

_**Let's talk about Carpe Diem**_

_**Seizing the day**_

_**THE ACCUSED IS INNOCENT AND GUILTY JUST THE SAME**_

I'M EMO IN A DIFFERENT WAY

I'VE LIVED MY GREATEST FEARS UP TO TODAY

_Judged by you but soon you'll pay_

_I'm not a little girl_

_My voice has something to say_

I'm depressed to the point of living above

I'm good enough to fuck but not to love

**Used and abused for the longest time**

**Wearing a mask to cover this lie**

No one ever looking hard enough

Seeing that I will never give up

_**BUT SOON…**__** SOON YOU WON'T KNOW ME…**_

I WANT TO BE THE EMO!

I WANT to be the Goth!

**I WANT to be the Druggie!**

_I WANT to be the Slut!_

I WANT to be the Nerd!

But, I REFUSE to be called EVIL!

Because, though part Demon, I'm not primeval

**But**** I REFUSE to be called UNNEDDED!**

**Because, in everything that I do, I've succeeded **

_But, I REFUSE to be called TRASH!_

_Because, __through it all, I've yet to crash_

But, I REFUSE to be called WIMPY!

Because, I'm strong go on I DARE you to hit me

BUT, I REFUSE TO BE CALLED WORTHLESS!

BECAUSE, I'VE SURVIVED THE BEAST ABYSS

**I am me and that is it…**

FORGET WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW ABOUT ME…

_Because it's a lie…_

Too bad you didn't get to know me…

You didn't even try.

_**Let's talk about flying away**_

_**Let's talk about leaving today**_

_**Let's talk about Carpe Diem**_

_**Seizing the day**_

**I **_want_ the FREEDOM of **being **_**ME…**_ **&** _now_ that's YOU will _**SEE!**_

**P.S. So… that's a little about them. **

**Ok now onward to another chapter!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	52. Fade It Away

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just fade it away... Just watch it fade away...**

**Character: Beast Boy about Terra.**

**A/N: So Beast Boy's writing a song about Terra. How he needed her but now she's nothing. She left him alone and betrayed him. Now he's fading away. **

**OH I MAY PUT THIS IS MY STORY: FADING AWAY. Let me know if you think it's a good idea!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 52 Fade It Away:**

I feel you running through my head

I taste you moving through my mouth

I see where we're going again

It's the end; THE END!

**FIA**

I cannot breathe you suffocate me

I cannot move you paralyze me

I cannot taste you wiped it away

Away

Away

AWAY!!!!!

**FIA**

Can you see me standing on the edge?

Fortieth story of that deadly ledge

Do I jump and free myself?

Do I turn back and accept your help?

Never knowing why?

Why you lied?

Fade it away

Decisions I make

Fade it away…

AWAY

TODAY!

**FIA**

Swallowed up by the falsest truths

Light a match and start the fuse

Watch as it burns this life away

I've got nothing else to say…

TO YOU!

**FIA**

Can you see me standing on the edge?

Fortieth story of that deadly ledge

Do I jump and free myself?

Do I turn back and accept your help?

Never knowing why?

Why you lied?

Fade it away

Decisions I make

Fade it away…

AWAY

TODAY!

**FIA**

The smallest grin

My heroin

Needles in my skin

Breaking off again

**FIA**

The largest tear

Your greatest fear

My E is near

Wash it down with beer

**FIA**

The mutest scream

The blood that gleams

Cut wrists it seems

Fading dreams

Fading love

Fading life

Fading love…

Fade it away

away, Away, _Away,_ Away, **Away,** _**AWAY!!!!!**_

Fade it away

Can you see me standing on the edge?

Fortieth story of that deadly ledge

Do I jump and free myself?

Do I turn back and accept your help?

Never knowing why?

Why you lied?

Fade it away

Decisions I make

Fade it away…

AWAY

TODAY!

Can you see me standing on the edge?

Fortieth story of that deadly ledge

Do I jump and free myself?

Do I turn back and accept your help?

Never knowing why?

Why you lied?

Fade it away

Decisions that YOU make!!!!!

(You made)

Fade it away…

AWAY

TODAY!

**FIA **

And it fades away tonight

It ends this bloody fight

I know I've lost the light

You watched it fade away…

Fade it away…

**P.S. SO there's another chapter. **

**(The E is ecstasy. Just so you know!!!!!)**

**-Hero Out-**


	53. Mirror Mirror

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Mirror ****mirror**** on the wall… ****who's**** the fairest of them all?**

**Character: Blackfire**

Underlined: The Mirror

_Italics: Blackfire_

Regular: Normal

**A/N: This is a poem about Blackfire and her vanity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 5****3**** Mirror ****Mirror**

_Mirror __mirror__ on the wall_

_Who's the fairest of them all?_

Many are far fairer than thee

But please my dear, don't be angry

**MMOTW**

For you aren't that bad looking yourself

And you've been blessed with power and wealth

Wait! What are you doing with that knife?!

_I stole so many people's breaths of life_

**MMOTW**

_Mirror __mirror__ on the wall_

_Who is the fairest now I call?_

Still not you my dear friend

_I'll be out late again!_

**MMOTW**

Back again with bloody hands

_There's no need to understand_

Watch that porcelain doll fade away

As the pieces shatter lonely and lay

**MMOTW**

_Mirror __mirror__ on the wall_

_Who's the fairest and still does crawl?_

My lady! My lady! You've got gall!

But you're still not the fairest of them all

**MMOTW**

And out she went returning with a small heart

The little girl's life was stolen and fell apart

Her footsteps echo throughout the hall

After her bloody brutal brawl

**MMOTW**

_Mirror __mirror__ on the wall_

_Who is fair and not touched by claw?_

Oh maiden oh thee some still stand tall

I watched her walk away with her shawl

**MMOTW**

When she returned she wasn't done

_Damn! That was really fucking fun!_

She left again leaving blood stained tile

Returning with an empty pill vile

**MMOTW**

_Mirror __mirror__ on the wall_

_Who's the fairest of them all?_

There's one left my lovely queen

She's a little younger than you… a mere teen

**MMOTW**

I don't care! And with that she left

Nothing would stop this queen's quest

She found the girl and with a gun she shot her

Then she buried her little sister Starfire

**MMOTW**

_Mirror __mirror__ on the goddamn wall_

_Who's the fucking fairest of them all?_

My lady you are far fairer than all

For all the rest have met their downfall

**P.S. SOOOOO… **

**Blackfire's crazy. **

**Starfire's dead. **

**And a freakin' mirror talks. **

**Wow… I surprise myself. **

**-Hero Out-**


	54. Still Breathing

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Raven's been betrayed by Starfire… she lost Robin to her best friend… how is she handling it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!**

**Heroes Chapter 54 Still Breathing:**

Well... I guess this isn't so bad.

I mean it's not the end of the world...

Right?

Right?

Left...

What's left to hold onto?

Is there anything...

Or nothing?

You should never make someone your everything...

Cause when they're gone you have absolutely nothing!

But I guess he wasn't my EVERYTHING!

Cause I still have some things.

My pride,

My heart, though broken,

My friends,

My smiles,

My laughter,

My voice,

My hunger,

My life.

It's not over...

Or is it?

How do I know...?

Do I really have the strength to hold on?

Or am I strong enough to let go.

Some say: That holding on makes us strong... But letting go... sometimes that's the key.

The key to the door that leads you to freedom!

To flying away...

Far FAR AWAY!

SOMEWHERE I CAN RUN

SOMEWHERE I CAN DREAM

SOMEWHERE I CAN BLEED

& SOMEWHERE I CAN SCREAM!

But Freedom:

It's the one thing I DON'T have

It's the one thing that I NEED!

For with Freedom you can do anything!

I deserve Freedom... I never hurt her.

I could've been a bitch.

I could've told her:

Remember my name...

Cause you'll be SCREAMING it later.

But I didn't

I'm too nice...

And now...

I think I'll be nice just one last time.

One last chance to do something right.

And this is it.

Letting go...

I have to...

For everyone's sake.

Do I keep holding on?

OR is letting go better?

Holding on?

Letting go?

Holding on?

Letting go?

Holding?

Letting?

Holding?

Letting?

On?

Go?

On?

Go?

On?

Go?

Hold on?

Or...

Or...

LET GO?

Maybe our love wasn't meant to be...

Maybe all this really was just a dream...

And waking up was the nightmare.

Cause some people wait...

They wait for the right moment to end it all...

Is that what I'm waiting for?

Has this been my destiny all along?

What about my dreams?

What about the world's Hero?

What will they do if she's gone?

Will the world survive?

But I don't want that kind of ending.

I want the happy kind.

I want what he had back... only better.

I just want a different ending to our same old story...

I want us to last this time and prove them all wrong.

And I miss you!

You can't be gone... cause I'm not finished yet.

But I can't give up...

Cause then I'll never know the truth.

Do you really love me?

Could you learn?

Or is that really just too much to ask?

I can't keep swallowing this mess and crap...

Like the pills I scarf down.

The ones I take to make myself feel beautiful.

But I don't want to be one of those emo kids that kill themselves just because of heartbreak.

I mean it's stupid.

I want to be the kind that can face it head on.

But I may not be strong enough yet.

Maybe I just need to let go... get away from here.

New places...

And new faces.

But it's not that easy...

To just walk away from it all.

I can't just say fuck it:

And never look back...

Can I?

I don't know.

But I do know this:

Through all the pain

I'm still laughing,

I'm still smiling,

I'm still trying,

I'm still touching,

I'm still living.

And I'm still breathing...

Isn't that the most important thing?

That I can still breathe after all I've been through.

And my heart... it's still beating.

It hasn't stopped...

Yet.

Though one day it might.

I can look at you now and not cry,

And not scream,

And not fight.

But... how long can I put up this mask?

What happens when one day...

One day it hurts so much that my heart really DOES stop beating?

And what do I do when one day I can't breathe?

I don't know...

And I don't know what to do...

So I'll wait it out.

In time things get better...

Right?

In time I'll love again...

Won't I?

In time my heart will mend...

Yes?

**P.S. So there's another chapter. I hope you all liked it!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	55. No One In The World Like You

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Losing someone isn't always horrible… sometimes the best thing you can do is still be their friend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!**

**Heroes Chapter 55 No One In The World Like You:**

_Screaming_ in **agony**...

Don't you see?

You're the _only one_ for me!

You're amazing

You're _sweet_

You're **smart**

You were once mine...

But that time is **over**.

I'm _sad_... but remember this:

No matter what I'll _always_ be here...

Whether you just need an ear

Or a _lover_

Or a **friend**...

I'm **always** here for you.

I'll _**never**_ leave cause...

You're the _drug_ I'm _hopelessly_ **addicted** to

I'll never _runaway_ from you because...

_There's no one in the world like you_

**P.S. K… another chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**-Hero Out-**


	56. Only In My Dreams

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: RavenBeastBoy-centric poem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!**

**Heroes Chapter 56 Only In My Dreams:**

And I am loved

Though only in my dreams

It's so fake there

Nothings as it seems

But one day they'll need me

And I won't really care

Cause they drove me away

One day I won't be there

Think about this

Without my lips

Who will kiss

Your decaying flesh?

Who would love

Someone like you

If not me or them

What would you do?

And I'm screaming

Screaming

Screaming hopelessly

So loudly it kills

Though you don't hear anything

I'm right here

Breathing down your

Cold neck

You've already died

Now I'm leaving tonight

Singing

The song

As your last lullaby

As my

Goodbye

Cause when you wake tomorrow

I'll be dead

You'll remember

Everything I ever

Said

I never meant to get

So jealous

Of you and her

But my heart was

Torn

And so were my wings

Never was afraid

Of heights

Was offered a job in New York

Selling my body

For movies

And other

Pleasures

Someone wanted me

Called me baby

So I'm leaving

Cause you never did

See

That I loved you all along

You were the one

That I trusted the most

Now I'm gone

Like a ghost

It's ok...

Move on with your life

You'll find someone else

Cause I wasn't good enough

Though my best friend was...

But I wasn't

Heroes... they aren't allowed to fall in love...

At least as long as they wanna keep the one they love...

Safe...

As long as you're safe...

I'll be ok babe

**-Hero Out-**


	57. Reality VS Fantasy

**Heroes Chapter 57 Reality VS Fantasy:**

& I FIND Myself In My Deepest Fantasy.

It's not like the books...

You know life.

It's **harder.**

**Much harder.**

When The Hero Of The Story Has A **Best Friend...**

Well It's Not Like Real Life.

In That Book The _Best Friend_

Stands By That Hero.

**Because It's Their Duty.**

It's Their Occupation.

Their Way.

You Know The Sidekick That'll

_**DIE**_

For The Hero.

I Am The Hero

In _My_ Story.

But...

I Have _**No Sidekick.**___

No _One Of A Kind_ **Best Friend...**

One That Would Die For Me.

One That Would **Kill** For Me.

One That Would _Live_ For Me...

Or One That Would FIGHT For _ME!!_

It's Reality Children...

**NO ONE** Gives A _**DAMN**_ How You Feel...

So Just Suck It Up...

And _Welcome_ To _**Hell.**_

Can Someone _Honestly_ Say That They'd **Die** For Me?

Can Someone _Honestly_ Say That If I Ran Away They'd Go After Me?

Can Someone _Honestly_ Say That They _Care_ About Me?

NO?

**No One?**

K...

That's Cool...

I Guess.

I **Don't **Care.

I'll Do What I Have To Do In Order To Be _Happy._

I Want To Be _Invisible _Again...

Like I **Used **To be.

Right Now I Just Want To F

a

l

l 

Into My _Fantasy..._

And From Reality...

F a d e...


	58. Dreams

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T or M… you decide. **

**Summary: Another Beast Boy poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 58 Dreams:**

They haunt our very thoughts

They come to us when we sleep

xxxx

They make us tough

They make us weak

xxxx

And when you speak them

They never come true

xxxx

And the path of giving up

And losing all sets in

xxxx

And it's breaking

For your dreams are gone

**XHeroX**


	59. Turning Point

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T or M… you decide. **

**Summary: A Rae/Star/Rob poem… beware of deception!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 59 Turning Point:**

Footprints echo

Through the hall

Alone

Feeling content

Looking up

She turns the

Corner

Frozen in time

Small hands turn cold

Shaking in fear

Deep purple eyes

Wide with

SURPRISE

Lips open…

Quivering gently

Mind rushing

Thoughts everywhere

Lost in ignorant confusion

The ring on her left hand

Suddenly feels so heavy

Painful burden

Burning away

The doll's broken beautiful face

Agony bursts from her chest

xxxxx

She screams but nothing is heard

Then the lights go out and all she

Can remember is his hand holding hers

**XHeroX**


	60. Bad Girl

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T or M… you decide. **

**Summary: A Raven Poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 60 Bad Girl:**

I used to be the bad guy

Never caring what people say

All I cared about was me

And how I felt that day

xxxxx

But now I'm changing

Trying to be good

But it's never enough

To make up for what I did

xxxxx

They all run and know who I am

And I fall to my knees and scream

"I'm a good girl now... I want to save you"

They just laugh and say I'm bad

xxxxx

I'm going to make them

See the real me

They're going to fall in love

Their love will set me free

xxxxx

Then it came time to try

And do the best I could

How could I have know

That I would not be good

xxxxx

They screamed and screamed

As I cried so long

Then I realized that

I was a bad girl all along

xxxxx

**XHeroX**


	61. Cutter

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M… definitely M. **

**Summary: A Raven Poem… This is very dark and disgusting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 61 Cutter:**

You fucking slut

You cut too much

Just shut up

We've had enough

xxxx

You emo kid

We don't need you

You're just some child

That we never knew

xxxx

So cut yourself

And go away!

We hate your guts

It's time to pay

xxxx

You make us look bad

You're such a basket case

Blow your head off

We can't stand your face

xxxx

Kill yourself

And say so long

We'll be happy

Once you're gone

**XHeroX**


	62. I Want

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T or M… you decide. **

**Summary: Another Beast Boy poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 62 I Want:**

I want to die

I want kill myself

I want to hurt myself

I want to feel pain

I want to take 100 Ritalin

I want to throw myself off a cliff

I want to destroy my heart

I want to fuck up my mind

I want to ruin me

**XHeroX**


	63. Little Girl

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T or M… you decide. **

**Summary: A Starfire Poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 63 Little Girl:**

And she didn't know when it was going to happen...

But she knew that it would.

I don't think that she really cared.

Cause in the end it wouldn't have mattered.

Not in the slightest.

So she waited and ignored it.

Thinking that when the time came...

She would be able to handle it.

Handle him.

Face him.

She grew up thinking that she was fearless...

But that day she learned...

Learned that she's just a little girl caught in a game...

A game that everyone but her knows how to play.

A dangerous game...

One that he could play...

And this game was one that she was losing.

**XHeroX**


	64. One Night Dance Stand

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T or M… you decide. **

**Summary: Another Beast Boy/Robin poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 64 One Night Dance Stand:**

Too much in life that sucks

So just forget it and fuck

xxxxx

Move to the beat that stings

Have that one night fling

xxxxx

Move your soul to the heart

And make sure he tears you apart

xxxxx

Baby you're my drug

The one I can't get enough of.

xxxxx

So keep on moving keep on feeling

Your head is spinning and veins are reeling

xxxxx

Just take my hand and together

You and me can dance forever

xxxxx

**XHeroX**


	65. DesiRed

**Title: Heroes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T or M… you decide. **

**Summary: A Raven Red Poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 65 Desi[red]:**

That

Little dress

Her high heels

Bloody lipstick

Rose blush

Your nail polish

Burning rave

Raw meat walks

Into this war

Of sexual intensity

Migraine

Exit sign

Tylenol

**Xxxx**

Stop sign danger too fast

These raging hearts

Your break lights fail

Her blood over bricks

**Xxxx**

Suffering hot pain

The courage of moving on

The pressure, anxiety, or alarm

Deadlines not met

Frustrated passion

Veins arteries

Bloody Mary

Sunset

Sunrise

Angry warmth

Your embarrassing suicide

Crown of fire

From the sun

Blood shot eyes

**Xxxx**

Stop sign danger too fast

These raging, raging hearts

Your break lights fail

Her blood over bricks

These raging hearts

**Xxxx**

Her suicide

**XHeroX**


End file.
